Touketsu Daze
by Valhalla Time
Summary: Hiyori couldn't fathom why she deserved all this. After all, the only thing she had wanted was to spend time with the boy she liked. What was wrong with that? / Reverse!Kagerou Daze, part of fic series named 'Touketsu Project' as a whole.
1. In A Little Rural Town

_A/N: Here it is. The song that named the project. And now, it's reversal._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project, or Hiyori would've been Dan member #10._

* * *

Asahina Hiyori was, in every sense of the word, an ordinary girl. She lived in a relatively small, rural, but peaceful town. She went to a good local school and had many friends. Her house was cozy and a bit larger than other houses. Her family was wealthier than most too; she got nearly anything she asked for, as long as she behaved. She was kind and generous to most people she met, since her parents weren't completely blind and doting, and had taught her manners which she followed. Most of the time.

Day in; day out, Hiyori followed a nice, comfortable routine, enjoying the gifts and fruits her little sunny town had to offer. Things never got too exciting or boring, and everyday was at the very least, pleasant. All in all, Hiyori had an almost perfect, simple life.

So, like any normal twelve-year-old girl, she had planned to spend the winter as she always did; playing in the snow, drinking warm cocoa, and just generally enjoying the pleasantry of the cold before the heat returned and she moved on to the next year.

Until her not-so long lost older sister suddenly called from her home in a faraway city with amazing news, of course.

* * *

"R-really, Ayaka-nee?!"

"Hehe, of course Hiyo-chan!" Ayaka giggled into the phone.

"I've already arranged everything with our parents; it'll be wonderful to have you over for the winter holidays!"

"But they didn't tell me anything about this at all this morning!"

"I may or may not have told them to keep it a surprise 'til I could call you personally," said Ayaka slyly.

Hiyori skipped around her room. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Ayaka-nee! It feels like we haven't spent anytime together in forever!"

"I know," Ayaka replied solemmly.

It was true. Hiyori could count the number of times she had spoken with her older sister in person within the last five years on one hand. One of them was during the funeral of her husband Kenjirou.

She couldn't really remember what Kenjirou was like. Her parents had said that he had been kind, smart, and really funny. Ayaka seemed to think so, repeating his jokes over and over. Hiyori wished she hadn't only been seven the last time she saw him alive. Maybe she would've been able to remember his jokes too.

They hadn't been able to find his body from the avalanche, and even Hiyori, as young as she was back then, could see how much grief Ayaka was in, no matter how hard she tried to smile like always. So no one in the Asahina family could really blame Ayaka when she stopped visiting home every month.

She still phoned weekly and came home at least once a year, always bringing her own children with her as well.

While they were all older than her, ironically, Hiyori liked her nephews and nieces a lot; Shuuya was really funny, probably getting it from Kenjirou. Ayano was super sweet, however shy she was. She made fast friends with Tsubomi after the older girl had given Hiyori some of her old dolls as gifts. Even Kousuke had sorta grown on her, no matter how intimidating she thought he was on their first visit.

Still, Hiyori missed the days when Ayaka was nearly always home, and the two of them could just be sisters. It always felt like Ayaka was slowly disappearing. After a while she began to skip a call or so every few weeks. Then it became every few months. Two years ago she had visited without her children, and last year she hadn't come at all. It crushed Hiyori inside when her parents told her the bad news. Ayaka was her sister, her role model, her _hero_...and Hiyori missed her more and more as each day passed. There were moments where she found herself wishing Ayaka hadn't left home at all, that she had never went off to that far away university and met Kenjirou in the first place...

But they were moments Hiyori always found herself ashamed of.

No matter her own feelings, Ayaka had suffered too much, and Hiyori knew that it would be much too selfish to ask for things to could go back to the way they were. So she went on with her ordinary, _almost_ perfect life, trying to content herself with Ayaka's waning phone calls, all of them ending in shallow promises to have Hiyori come to the city and visit her for once.

Now, it seemed her beloved Ayaka-nee was finally honoring her promises.

"Tell you what, Hiyo-chan," she started saying. "To make up for everything, I'll buy you an extra train ticket, so you can bring along any friend you want."

Hiyori's ears perked. _Ayaka-nee doesn't mean..._

"Maybe that Amamiya boy you're always talking about?" Ayaka drawled teasingly into her little sister's ear, though they were miles apart.

Any previous resentment Hiyori might of had for her previously distant older sister completely vanished.

"AYAKA-NEE, DAISUKIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

Hiyori was over the moon. She shrieked and squealed and spun all over the house, much to her parents amusment.

This was the moment Hiyori was waiting for; the chance to finally win Amamiya Hibiya's heart once and for all. Surely, spending a several weeks with a person was totally enough time for them to fall in love with you, right?

He was the absolute, _cutest_ boy she had ever seen. Ever since they had first met during kindergarden, Hiyori was determined to marry him. 'Asahina' was just _the_ lamest surname ever when compared to 'Amamiya'. Gross.

It didn't matter that his name was a little weird. It was the most endearing name in the world to her. It didn't matter that he wasn't as wealthy as her; social classes were so old-fashioned anyway. It didn't matter that he wasn't as popular either, and to be honest, the fact that Hibiya was probably the only boy at school who didn't have a crush on her just based on her looks or money made Hiyori like him even more.

He was mature, smart, and extremely respectful to those older than him. He was _perfect_.

Yet, he wouldn't give Hiyori the time of day. Nearly all of her past attempts of getting his attention and affection ended up with him giving her some variation of 'annoying', 'irritating', or 'get lost'. If not even that, he would just ignore her.

In recent days however, it seemed that she might actually be getting to him. Hibiya seemed to tolerate her prescence more and more, and he even laughed at one of her jokes on the walk home a week ago. Had he been an anime tsundere this whole time?

Regardless, Hiyori felt as if she had finally won; that she had managed to find a crack in his shell after years of poking and prying. And now her beloved big sister was giving her the oppurtunity to punch that shell, to break it apart completely, and then Hibiya would be all hers.

Hiyori felt as if the world couldn't get anymore perfect. True love really did conquer all, just like all those TV dramas and shoujo manga said they would!

All she had to do was call him, he'd say yes of course, they'd go and have the best vacation of their lives (while she also reconnected with her sister). _Then they'd have their first kiss, get married, have eight kids and then-_

"No thanks, Asahina-san," Hibiya declined over the phone.

"B-But Hibiya-kun!" Hiyori pleaded. "The ticket's completely free! My big sister's paying for everything."

"I know, and please tell her I said thank you, but I don't really feel like traveling right now. I'm fine spending the winter here," Hibiya replied evenly. "I hope you have a good time tho-"

"B-b-but, ah, I need you!" Hiyori begged.

Hibiya sighed. "Not this again Asahina. I told you a thousand times, I'm not intereste-"

"I mean who's going to hold my bags while I shop for all the cute keychains and stuff at the big mall Ayaka-nee says they have there?!"

Hiyori began making up more reasons one by one, desperate for Hibiya to say yes.

"A-Asahina, hold on-"

"Pleeeeease Hibiya-kun!" Hiyori begged.

After a brief moment of silence, Hiyori heard him sigh into the phone for the umpteenth time.

"I'll think about it, okay?" he said in a defeated tone.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU Hibiya-kun!" Hiyori exclaimed, fists in the air.

"Make sure you start packing right away! You'll need gloves and hats and everything! I'll come over tomorrow to help you. We leave the day after that. Bye bye Hibiya-kun!"

"Wait I didn't say y-"

Hiyori had already hung up before he could finish.

Yes! She had done it! SHE HAD DONE IT! He was coming for sure now. He was as good as hers now.

Not that he really had a chance, though. It was practically fate. With the one exception of her sister returning home someday, Asahina Hiyori always got what she wanted in the end. No matter if she had to get her parents to give it to her or if she had to beat down on it mercilessly. All with a sweet smile on her face.

Amamiya Hibiya as it seemed, just took a bit more time and a bit more smiling to get than most things.

* * *

Hibiya pressed a hand to his eyes. Tch. Whatever, he would deal with her tomorrow. He hadn't really meant it when he said that he'd think about it; he just couldn't think of anything better to get her to hang up.

Augh. Talk about annoying.

It wasn't that he hated Hiyori; she was just really, _really_ annoying, what with all her talk about love and marriage, and her constant need to keep him company, and her cute smile and pretty eyes and-

Hibiya caught himself before that thought could escalate. No, he was _not_ going to be like every other boy at school; drooling over Hiyori for no good reason. He was better than that. Bleh. He patted his cheeks to expel the new warmth.

Hiyori would have to ask someone else; she already had mountains of boys willing to fall to her feet the moment she snapped her fingers. Except Hibiya of course. He'd just make up some random excuse about why he couldn't come, explain it to her parents so she wouldn't be able to whine about it, and everything would be fine.

He smiled for once, trying not to think about Hiyori's pouting face.

He was definitely _not_ going.

* * *

As her father and mother finished tucking her into bed and kissed her goodnight, Hiyori had a thought.

 _Just in case..._

"Ne, okaa-sama, otou-sama..."


	2. Waiting For Your Train

"I _still_ _can't_ _believe_ you told my parents that there are 'special nature classes _'_ being held only in that city and only during this winter!" Hibiya grumbled as he carried their luggage to the station. "Chichiue literally threw me outside with the _dogs_ last night, and he only let me in once I agreed to go!"

"Ah, hey now, _I_ didn't tell them," Hiyori replied innocently, skipping beside him. "I just told okaa-sama and otou-sama what Ayaka-nee told me: that they had held some of those dorky classes at the school she works close to, and that you're into that sorta thing."

"It just so happens that they overheard you and I talking on the phone the other day. And that our parents are close," she added cheekily.

"You're evil, Asahina."

Hiyori grinned sideways.

"I know you don't mean that."

Hibiya grumbled even more.

"Oh, cheer up Hibiya-kun! We're going to have so much fun!" she gushed. "Think of how pretty the city will be under the snowfall! All the lights and decorations! Won't that be so pretty?"

"Maybe..." Hibiya said, staring out at the railroads.

They found a bench to wait on. Luckily it wasn't snowing that day, so the train would probably be on time. Hibiya honestly didn't think it was that cold, but of course Hiyori, being the annoying pest she was, had made him get fully dressed in winter clothes. It took all his will not to blush when she told him how cute he looked in a jacket that was two sizes too big.

Ugh, annoying.

Even while they hadn't even boarded their train, Hiyori seemed to be having the time of her life; swinging her legs and filling the air with mindless chatter. Hibiya made sure to sit on the opposite side of the bench; trying his best to ignore her attenpts at making conversation.

"You're going to love Ayaka-nee! She's an archaeologist you know? Well, not anymore, she works as a doctor now, after her, uh, husband died." Hiyori rubbed her arm. 'Don't mention that okay?"

Hibiya nodded, eyes suddenly sharp and serious. "Of course"

Hiyori relaxed. "Thanks"

"Anyway, she told me she still has like, thousands of bones and fossils and stuff! All at her house; dinosaurs, bugs, and even dead people, which is so cool even if it's so gross..."

"I guess."

 _Nope. Gotta try something else._

"I can't wait to see Ayano, Shuuya, Tsubomi, and Kousuke again! Ayaka-nee stopped sending pictures after awhile, so I don't really know what they look like anymore. Their all still teenagers now I guess. It's funny almost- I'm technically their aunt but they're all older than me! Eheh..."

"...hehe."

 _He laughed! What else..._

"You know what I heard?! There's this rumor, that _the_ one and only Kisaragi Momo-chan lives in that city-!"

"R-really?!"

 _Bingo._

That certainly got his attention. Hiyori beamed.

"Yeah! But no one actually knows if it's true. No one even knows what she looks like, since she's a hiki-NEET and all. But I still really like her music and her songs! She writes them herself, right?"

"Of course," Hibiya replied dreamily. Then he caught himself. "N-not that I'm a fan or anything! 'Cause I'm not," he stated a bit too defiantly.

 _How adorable._ "Is that so?" Hiyori teased.

"Urusai!"

"Hehe, well anyway, just _how_ cool would it be if we got to meet her in person! Actually finding out what she's like?"

"That _would_ be... cool, I suppose." Hibiya muttered to the side, sipping on the straw of the drink he insisted to buy himself.

"It'd be totally cool! Why, if I were to somehow meet Momo-chan while we're in the city, I'd ask her everything! Her favourite colour, song, food, season, celebrity, besides herself, of course! Then I'd ask her to go to her favourite restaurant, then play video games at an arcade, then go to an aquarium, sing karoke, take cute photos, eat ice cream, and, and, ahhh!" Hiyori collapsed into a fit of her own giggles.

Hibiya looked away, forcing the smile budding on his lips to die. "Baka-Asahina, that's way too unrealistic! The chances of either of us meeting a huge internet celebrity like her is practically one in a million! And sheesh, even if by some miracle you did get to meet Kisaragi Momo, the first thing you should do is get her autograph. Duh."

Hiyori ignored the sass dripping from Hibiya's voice. "Of course I'd get her autograph too, Hibiya-kun. I'd get a thousand autographs! One for everyone in town!"

Hibiya slapped a palm onto his face. "BAKA. There's a whole lot more people in town than that. Not everyone's a fan either. It's pretty much only you, and uh, definitely not me at all. So, if you want to go around a huge city looking for one person, be my gues-."

"Oh, I KNOW!" Hiyori exclaimed much too loudly, suddenly standing on top of the bench with a gleam in her eyes.

"That'll be our mission! To find Kisaragi Momo-chan and have fun with her!"

"A-Asahina!" Hibiya hissed and tried to pull her down. "We're in public! And what are you, five?"

"It'll be fun, Hibiya-kun! We'll be like a secret brigade, 'er something! Ayaka-nee and I used to play it all the time."

She dropped her voice down to the most serious tone she could. "We are top secret agents working for the mayor. Mission: Look around and find Kisaragi Momo-chan! When we find her, get her to come out of hiding so she can give the whole town a big private concert. Cha!" Just to make her point, Hiyori closed her eyes and struck a silly hero pose. She held it for a bit.

...

' _Eh, maybe that was a bit too silly,'_ Hiyori winced to herself afterwards. A little embarrassed, she peeked open one eye, expecting to look down and see a scowling Hibiya. Instead however, she got a reaction that she had previously only dreamed about.

"...pffffft, haha," she heard him laugh. Hibiya tried and failed to suppress it with a hand over his mouth.

"Geez, you almost make that ridiculous idea sound serious." He wiped away a tear from his eye and smirked up at her. "I didn't know you were a 'superhero-comic-cartoon' kind of girl."

Red-faced, Hiyori was left sputtering for once in her life. "N-no I'm not! I wasn't being serious you know! I just thought it would be fun to look around a bit for Momo-chan, is all."

"Now I _know_ that you're really a five-year-old."

"Hibiya-kun!"

Looking smug, Hibiya crossed his arms. "Tch. Fine Hiyori, I guess I'll help you snoop around a little. Just 'cause you'll probably get hit by a truck if I don't babysit you everywhere."

"E-eh?! You're so mean Hibiya-kun!" Hiyori whined, cheeks flushed. She hopped down and sat back on the bench in a pout.

...

 _Wait._

"D-did you just call me 'Hiyori'?!"

Hibiya almost choked on his drink.

"W-wha- AH, NO! O-of course not, _Asahina!_ Why would you think a crazy idea like that?!" It was his turn to stutter and blush.

"You did! YOU DID!" Hiyori gasped, stars in her eyes.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"URUSAI!"

"Hehe!"

Banter similar to this continued between them for another hour or so, until the train finally pulled up. They (Hibiya) lugged all of their bags and the two twelve-year-olds boarded. Hiyori was very pleased, toting a bright smile to prove it. Hibiya was too, though he hid his own smile deep inside him.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Hiyori couldn't stop shouting as the train finally pulled up into the city station. "I'm so excited! I'm so excited! I'm so excite-"

"I heard you the first few thousand times Asahina." Hibiya was trying his best to peel her face from the window. "Now, come on! At this rate we'll miss your sister in the crowds."

"Oh, yeah right!"

Hibiya and Hiyori (for once) both grabbed their belongings, and shuffled out of the train car and onto the platform. Pushing through crowds of people greeting their loved ones, they plunked down on another bench to catch their breath.

"Didn't your sister say that she'd be right around here to meet us?" Hibiya scanned around the area.

"S-she'll be here! She promised!" Hiyori quickly reassured, admittably more to herself than to Hibiya.

"You can't miss her; she looks like an older version of me! Dark eyes, dark hair in a ponytail usually, two red hairclips... though I think she used to wear blue ones..." she started to ramble.

"Don't get off topic Asahina. Keep searching, since you know firsthand what she looks like." Hibiya barked.

"Eh, sorry," she repiled sheepishly.

They spent a few more minutes looking around. Hibiya pointed out a few dark-haired women, but Hiyori was quick to dismiss them. They both grew impatient eventually.

"This isn't working," Hibiya sighed. "Just call her."

"Alright." Hiyori agreed and flipped out the pink cellphone her parents had bought her for her last birthday. She mumbled to herself as she listened to the dial.

"Please pick up this time, pick uuuuuup, please pick uuuuu-"

 _~RIIIIIIING~_

Both she and Hibiya startled; Hiyori almost tripping, Hibiya falling off the bench. They looked frantically from left to right.

"T-that didn't come from my phone!"

"Mine neither Asahina."

"Hehe, nope. It was mine!"

Hiyori froze. On the balls of her feet, she slowly she turned around. Was it? Could it be? Really...

"I'm so sorry that I came a few minutes late Hiyo-chan, Amamiya-kun," Ayaka called remorsefully, walking towards the two pre-teens, quite a few paces away. "Traffic is killer in the city, y'know?"

"We understand completely, Tateyama-san," Hibiya called back respectfully with a bow, getting up to go greet her. He only stopped when he realized that he had passed by Hiyori. Hibiya tilted his head in confusion.

She wasn't moving. Her bangs were covering her eyes. They were glazed over and glassy.

 _Those clips. Her hair. That labcoat under her jacket._

"Asahina? Aren't you going to greet your sister?"

 _It's her._

"Aya...ka...nee."

"I mean, you seemed pretty excited to see her again an-"

"AYAKA-NEE!"

Hiyori bounded forward, not caring that Hibiya had almost fallen over as a result. She met Ayaka half-way, immediately wrapping her arms around her waist, burying her face into her older sister's pink jacket.

 _It's really her._

"Ah? Hiyo-chan? I, uh, erm..." Ayaka let out, caught off guard, arms raised above her head. But as Hiyori nuzzled further and her hugging arms shook, Ayaka's mouth warmed into a smile. She bent down and hugged her little sister in turn.

"...mphhh, oh Hiyori-chan. I missed you so much too," she whispered soothingly into the young girl's ear. "Onee-san's here now, we're together again..."

After a minute or so, Hiyori finally released her arms and looked Ayaka in the eyes, struggling to blink back tears. Thankfully, Ayaka rubbed them away for her.

"No need to be lonely or sad anymore, we're going to have fun instead," Ayaka stood up proud, laughing and winking. "You're going to have the best time ever!"

"...A-Ayaka-nee, daisuki. Thank you so much. I'm just so glad that I got to see you again and, and..." Hiyori hiccupped.

"Shhhhh. I know." Ayaka patted her head back and forth.

Hiyori smiled even more.

* * *

Hibiya smiled too, watching the two of them laugh and hug.

And this time, he didn't hide it.

Tch. _Oh, Hiyori._


	3. Oddities

Once the two Asahina sisters finished up their little reunion, Ayaka decided that it was time for the three of them to leave the train station.

"My car's parked nearby outside. We're going back to my house so you two can get settled in. Then we'll eat outside and go sightseeing. Sound good?"

"Totally Ayaka-nee! I can't wait!"

"I agree as well Tateyama-san, but... um... may I use the restroom before we go?" Hibiya's cheeks had gone quite red for such a simple question.

"But Hibiya-kun! We won't be able to drive Ayaka-nee's house as quickly." Hiyori implored. "I told you not to have that drink before we got on the train, remember?"

"W-well, you're also the one kept me from going to the restroom before we got on! If you had just let me go then I wouldn't have to now! So don't blame me Asah-... _Hiyori_." He forced himself to say her given name, as to not seem rude infront of her sister.

"B-but, but-"

"Hey hey, no arguing you two. Let's be mature about this. Hiyo-chan, I think it's just fair that we let Amamiya-kun here take care of his business, alright? He is our guest afterall." Ayaka reasoned to her sister.

"Of course. Sorry Hibiya-kun." She dropped her eyes down to her feet, as if ashamed of her immature behaviour.

Hibiya merely sighed, bowed in thanks to Ayaka, and left looking for the nearest restroom, muttering variations of "annoying Asahina" under his breath.

The moment Hibiya was out of sight, Hiyori sprang right back into her perky demeanor. To anyone other than Ayaka it would have been scary almost.

"Gahhh! Isn't he just the best?! The coolest, cutest guy you've ever seen?"

"Well, I'll admit he's exactly as you've described him Hiyo; cool-headed, mature, and also quite the looker for his age." She playfully winked and made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Oh, I _know_." Hiyori rubbed at her warm cheeks. "And soon, I'm gonna marry him."

 _That_ caught Ayaka off guard. "EH?! Y-you're only twelve Hiyori! Don't go saying things like that so soon. You have you're whole life ahead of you!"

"B-but I thought you liked him Ayaka-nee; you said he was cool and mature and everything!" Hiyori put her hands on her hips, displeased with her sister's change of opinion.

"That doesn't mean I approve of you two together," Ayaka said with a huff and crossed arms. "I'm sorry Asahina Hiyori, but you're still too young to be making these types of decisions. You'll have to wait until you're a grownup like your onee-chan here." She pointed up to herself with a smirk.

It was Hiyori's turn to cross her arms and roll her eyes. "Augh, no fair Ayaka-nee! That'll take forever, and I'll be dead by then." She turned away in a pout.

"Heh." Her smirk now genuinely warm, Ayaka patted her younger sister's hair teasingly. "Oh don't go saying things like that now too. Fine Hiyori, I suppose in maybe ten years or so, you and Amamiya-kun might be a cute pair."

Hiyori was suddenly hugging her sister again. "Oh do you really mean it Ayaka-nee?!"

"Geez Hiyo-chan, you have to stop being so clingy!" Yet she didn't pry Hiyori off. "Hehe, but yes yes, I do mean it. I've practically lived it! Clingy girl tries to win over stuck up boy? It's uncanny how much your predicament is similar to... Kenjirou... and I..."

Upon hearing that name, Hiyori quickly slipped out of the hug and scanned Ayaka's face in worry. Her older sister's seemingly eternally willful, merry-filled eyes were downcasted on the floor, hallow and empty. Oh no, no, no. She didn't want her sister to be sad, thinking about _that time,_ especially after they had been so happy lately.

"...Ayaka onee-san, if you don't want to talk about all this marriage and stuff, I understand! Please, uh, let's just talk about something else, like-"

Something seemed to awake in Ayaka's eyes, and she instantly bounced back into her sunny demeanor like Hiyori had moments ago. She had to have learned it from somewhere. But even to Hiyori, Ayaka's bounce back seemed a bit _too_ fast _._ Before she could really question it however, Ayaka's tongue was on the roll.

"Ah no no no! It's okay Hiyo-chan! I'm fine talking about all this, as you know I sometimes get caught in my own little world is all. Hahaha silly me!" She pounded a fist at the side of her head and stuck out her tongue for added effect. Hiyori didn't know if she completely bought it.

"Alright then I guess..."

"Great! So as I was saying, you two just remind of Kenjirou and I when we were younger. When we met during university, I instantly declared that I loved him and that I was going to be his wife. He, uh, told me that he had no interest in a 'pathetic woman' like me." She clutched at her heart theatrically.

Though before Hiyori could extent a hand in comfort, Ayaka was moving again. "But that didn't stop me! Oh no no. I just kept on trying to impress him, kept on changing myself for the better, and eventually he agreed to go on a date. And then BOOM," she proudly stuck out the finger that held her wedding ring. "One thing led to another, and soon we were married."

"Woooow," Hiyori gushed and stared at the gold ring in awe. She couldn't help but imagine Hibiya and herself wearing similar ones.

"So I guess what I'm saying is, _when you two are older_ , just keep trying your best and Amamiya-kun will come around."

"I'll do my best Ayaka onee-sama!" She mock-saluted, which Ayaka returned with a laugh.

They spent a few more minutes just chatting and catching up. But it wasn't long until Hiyori began to grow tired of waiting.

"Hibiya-kun has been gone a long time now. Does it really take this long for boys to...?"

"Hey now, it's a pretty big station and I think I'm correct with assuming he hasn't been here before like you. Maybe he just got lost?"

"No way! Hibiya-kun is much too smart to get lost. He'll probably be back any minute now, you'll see."

"Huh, well alright then," Ayaka replied not sounding very convinced. "Either way we'll be going out soon, so bundle up a bit more; winter's here are a lot colder than they are back home."

Hiyori listened and promptly began putting on her hat, gloves, and lastly, her scarf.

"Hey, where have I seen this scarf before...?" Ayaka inquired, bringing the bright red scarf tails up to her face to examine.

"Don't you remember? Ayano gave this to me the last time the five of you visited."

"Oh, ah, I must have forgot."

Hiyori chose to ignore the slight falter in Ayaka's voice.

"Yeah, she said it was just taking space in her closet and she didn't have any use for it, so now it's mine!" Hiyori nuzzled into it more. It was her favourite scarf too, and the only one she used during winter.

"Ah, I remember now. My memory's really slipping these days, huh? How silly of me." Ayaka replied lightly, shuffling her hands in her jacket pockets.

Hiyori tilted her head at her sister's sudden deflated tone. Still, she ignored it.

"Speaking of Ayano; I brought her, Tsubomi, Kousuke, and Shuuya presents! Y'know, to make up for all the birthdays I missed." Hiyori began to unzip her bag, eager to show the presents off one by one.

"A brand new pair of earbuds for Shuuya, new earrings for Tsubomi, some of those dorky comics for Ayano, and, oh! I caught this special bug for Kousuke!" She held the jar right at her sister's face, quite proud of her catch.

Sweat beaded at Ayaka's forehead as she stared at the gifts. "That's, um, so sweet of you Hiyo-chan! I'm sure they'll love them when they get back."

Hiyori raised her brow. "Get back from where? Aren't they at your home?"

Ayaka's eyes widened. Slowly she brought a hand to her temples. "Did I really forget to tell you...? I was sure I did. My memory really _is_ slipping..."

"What do you mean, Ayaka-nee?" Hiyori clutched the jar holding the bug, dreading the words to come.

"Nothing bad Hiyo-chan! They're all just out of town visiting Kenjirou's relatives for a few days. They'll be back after February 15, and then the five of you will have plenty of time left to spend. It'll be a surprise for them since I didn't tell them you were coming. And uh, I guess I forgot to tell you too. Sorry about that." She rubbed her neck in a weak display of apology.

"...oh..." She solemmly packed the presents back into her bag, crestfallen.

It all honesty, Hiyori wanted to protest, to whine and say how much she had been looking forward to seeing her (technical) nieces and nephews again. But her parents had told her not to be selfish on the trip, and to be understanding of Ayaka who was letting her come at all. So she forced a smile to plaster itself onto her mouth.

"Uh, it's okay Ayaka-nee. I can wait until then I guess. And it's not too bad anyway: it means Hibiya-kun and I have more alone time together!"

"Yes, yes, good," Ayaka said hurriedly, a little too eager to drop the topic.

They didn't resume any conversation after that. A more tense atmosphere seemed to overtake the comfortable one that had been there just a few moments ago. Hiyori really hated it; it would no longer let her ignore her doubts.

Had her sister really forgotten to tell her something so important? She was usually always so on top of things. In fact, something about Ayaka seemed... off. Hiyori looked up at her through the corner of her eye. Now that she was really looking closely at her sister...

...had those bags under her eyes _always_ been there? Ayaka's hair seemed a bit more disleveled too. Her clips were put on sloppily, as if she hadn't been paying attention in the morning.

Before she really knew it, Hiyori was full-out staring up at her sister. It didn't get past Ayaka.

"Is everything alright Hiyo-chan?"

"Yeah... it's just, are you feeling okay, Ayaka onee-san?"

"Of course I am," she answered incredulously.

"It's just that you seem a little bit different today, is all." Hiyori mumbled to the side, a bit shy now.

"I assure you that I'm fine Hiyo, really."

"But-"

" _Hiyori_ ," Ayaka said in a stern, demanding tone that Hiyori had never heard her use before. It almost made her want to step away. Not that she would have been able to, as Ayaka was suddenly kneeling and her hands were firmly on her little sister's shoulders.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She asked in a surprisingly calm tone. Her eyes gleamed an intense black.

Hiyori blinked. Her answer was immediate.

"O-of course not!"

A small smile formed on her big sister's face once more. "And I never will. So when I say I'm fine, I really am fine, alright?"

"Alright," Hiyori said, completely reassured. "I'm was being silly, gomenasai."

"It's alright, Hiyo-chan," Ayaka said happily with a soft pat on Hiyori's head.

"Now that that's all sorted out, I think our next matter would be to find out where that boy of your's has gone. It's been fifteen minutes _alread_ \- oh, well speak of the devil."

Hiyori swung her head, and there was Hibiya, speed-walking ferverishly towards them.

"There you are Hibiya-kun! We've been waiting for forever!"

"Gomen ne, gomen ne," Hibiya bowed once he had caught up.

"Ayaka-nee was starting to think you got lost or something, haha, can you believe it?"

"..."

"YOU DID?! _HIBIYA-KUN!_ "

"U-URUSAI!"

"Now now you two, what's important is that Amamiya-kun is back now and we can finally get going." She eagerly picked up both kid's bags.

"Bundle up and we're off!"

"Yoohoo!"

"Hmph."

Soon Hiyori and Hibiya were strapped into the backseats of Ayaka's car, and were driving out to the suburbs of the city.

Before Hiyori could start blabbering about the pretty winter scenery, she felt a tug on her coat sleeve.

"Yes, Hibiya-kun?"

"Uh, I just wanted to say um... thanksforbringingmealong." He muttered out with lightning speed.

" _What?_ " Hiyori's eyes started to glow. Did he really just say...?

"Uh, nothing! I-I said, thank you for making me wear all this winter stuff is all! It really is cold here."

"Oh uh, you're welcome then!"

"Whatever." Hibiya then quickly busied himself with staring out the car window.

Hiyori meanwhile, (newly inspired by Hibiya's poorly disguised gratitude and Ayaka's words on trying her best) made a decision. This trip _was_ going be amazing. No matter what happened. No matter if her favourite relatives were a few days late. No matter if her sister was acting weird. No matter if Hibiya was still being distant. Hiyori would fix it all. She would make sure of it.

It was all going to be _perfect_.


	4. Multi-coloured People

**Ahhh sorry that it's been a while since an update! So hopefully you'll find this chapter as extra long X)**

 **Please feel free to review if you wish!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh woe is me, I don't own Kagepro, how shall I possibly live...**

* * *

Okay. So maybe it wasn't going as well as Hiyori hoped.

It had been going so great too. They had finally pulled into the driveway of Ayaka's little crimson-bricked house. Hiyori had barrelled out of the car the moment her sister had pulled the keys out.

She had never seen the inside of her sister's house before aside from pictures and video chats; so Hiyori felt that she was understandably excited (Hibiya called it "reckless" though. Silly him).

"Whoa Hiyo-chan! Slow down a little!" She heard her sister call from inside the car, though it barely registered in her excited mind. Hiyori was already by the door knocking a cheerful tune on the wood, forgetting that no one was inside.

Or so she thought. To her sudden shock, the doorknob started to turn slowly.

"Hiyori wait, I _mean_ it." Ayaka was rushing out the of the car door, her voice strangely frantic. With this, the gears in Hiyori's head began to turn.

"Ayaka-nee, you did lie to me! You said Ayano and the others weren't here!" Despite supposing she should be angry, Hiyori felt positively giddy. Her favorite relatives were here after all! Ayaka must have said that to surprise her.

"Hiyori, wait, _no_ -"

It was too late. The door creaked open slowly. Hiyori brimmed with excitement, quite prepared to greet everyone.

"Hi, Ayano-nee! Tsubomi-nee! Shuuya...nii... Kousuke... _nii_?"

Hiyori's gleeful grin slowly turned into a dumbstruck gape, the words dying on her tongue. The person in the doorway...

"..."

The person in the doorway she was now facing was _definitely_ not them. None of her nieces and nephews would dress up this weird. Or have such a blank lifeless stare.

He (they were a 'he' right? Hiyori honestly couldn't tell right away. Hmm, fine she would go with 'he') was practically a giant. There was no way he was less than 6.0. Hiyori may as well have been a dwarf standing in front of him.

From way on top of the 6.0 tall, human shaped tower, dead-looking pink eyes stared down at Hiyori lazily and coldly. It made her feel as if she was a simple bug he was about to step on. And yet she couldn't pry her eyes away; it was if he was a bizarre animal put on display at the zoo, one you just couldn't help but gawk at.

Looking more closely, she quickly noticed how his white hair was a little on the long side and tied in a sloppy ponytail. Was it bleached? His natural color? _How_ _old_ _is_ _this_ _guy?_ He honestly didn't look any older than twenty.

But what self-respecting twenty-year-old would dress this way? Hiyori swore his clothes looked as if they were taken right out of a cheap video game. And _what_ were those round, popping pink things drawn on his left cheek?! _Gross_.

Time seemed to drag on for forever, seeming more like hours than seconds as the two stared at each other. The (totally not) pathetically short girl staring with full intensity, the freaky giant _freak_ staring with absolutely no interest at all. Neither said anything.

Hiyori was determined not to break, to defeat this intruder in her sister's house with her eyes. But it was kinda hard when the intruder _never_ _blinked_.

Thankfully, however, at this moment Ayaka finally picked up her pace and met the two at the door (Hibiya was still in the car taking out their luggage.)

"Ayaka-nee, who's this guy? Why is he here?" Hiyori asked instantly, finally averting her gaze from the strange person to instead gaze accusingly up Ayaka.

Her sister smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "Hiyori this is Konoha. Konoha this is my younger sister Hiyori."

"Hmm." 'Konoha' blinked ( _finally_ ) from their staring match and grunted in Ayaka's direction; the first thing Hiyori heard him say.

"That doesn't answer my question Ayak-"

"Well then!" Ayaka clapped her hands together, actually cutting her little sister off. "Now that you've been introduced, answer me this Konoha; don't you remember me telling you to not leave your room until I got back?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder in an almost motherly way, but Hiyori was sure she wasn't imagining the hard glint hidden underneath the sugar sweetness of Ayaka's tone. It almost filled her with enough triumph to forget her feelings of hurt.

"Hmm... oh I remember now," Konoha replied towards Ayaka, in the same sense that Ayaka was simply a spot of air. Without a further word and hardly even a last condescending glance at Hiyori, he turned around and entered back into the house.

After spending a good three minutes watching Konoha slowly walk down the hall, and once he had disappeared behind a set of doors, Hiyori whipped around full-force to face Ayaka.

"Again Ayaka-nee; _why_ is he here?" She demanded impatiently.

"He's uh, one of my patients Hiyo-chan." Ayaka tried to say light-heartedly. "He doesn't have a home of his own so I'm housing him for now."

"What!? Y-you didn't tell me!"

Ayaka sweat-dropped in apology. "I know, I know and I'm sorry. My memory's slipping remember? Haha."

"Yeah no kidding," Hiyori rolled her eyes, no longer able to hold in her annoyance like their parents had taught her. Seriously, how could Ayaka not tell her any of this? Her children being away? This _freaking_ guy? Why was Ayaka being so... _so_... _un_ -Ayaka?

Still, Hiyori tried to calm down just a bit. Taking a deep breath in, "How long is he here for?" _Please just be a few more days,_ please _just be a few more days,_ please-

"A couple more weeks or so."

 _WELL, THAT'S JUST GREAT AYAKA-NEE! I'LL BE SPENDING MY SUPPOSED AWESOME VACATION WITH A GROSS WEIRDO_. THANKS A LOT.

Only it came out as "Augh."

"Don't give me that attitude now Hiyori. Konoha is our guest and my responsibility. No matter how you dislike it, he's staying here."

"But, _but_ -!"

" _No buts Asahina Hiyori_ ," Ayaka commanded, sounding more like an actual grown up than Hiyori had ever heard. "Now I trust that you won't start any trouble with him during your stay?"

"..." After several moments of debating whether or not falling off a building and onto construction poles would be more preferable to putting up with a possible white-haired lunatic, Hiyori sighed in defeat.

"Fine _onee-san_ , as long as I don't see him too often, I won't complain."

It was Ayaka's turn to sigh. "Well, that's the idea I guess. Good. Now go help Amamiya-kun with your bags while I-" Suddenly there sounded a crash from far inside the house. "-clean up inside. Again. Honestly, I leave for barely thirty minutes _Konoha_..."

With that Ayaka turned her back to her sister almost if she wasn't there, and jogged into her house, no doubt to check on stupid Konoha. Hiyori sucked in a deep breath, choking the disappointment in her throat before it could turn into a broken sob.

Forcefully turning on her heel, she trudged back to the car where Hibiya was drowning in a sea of luggage. Hiyori would have found it cute had she herself not been drowning under a sea of hurt feelings.

 _Just wait, everything will get better later. Everything will get better. Everything will get better,_ she chanted in her head like a mantra.

* * *

 _Everything will not get better. Will not,_ will not _,_ will not!

Hiyori screamed the new mantra into her head. And also into her pillow. Good thing the walls in Ayano and Tsubomi's room were sturdy enough that sound didn't pass through so easily.

Seriously, this day could not have been worse.

First of all, Ayaka's promise of spending the whole day together? Total lie.

"Ahaha guess who's a total airhead and totally forgot she had errands at the hospital to run?" Her 'carefree' laugh had sounded more vapider than anything. "Don't worry you two; I'll be back sooner than you know and then we'll start properly on this vacation. Good?"

She came back at 10:00. So not 'good'. And even long before then Hiyori found herself hating everything. Especially Konoha, who she was 95% sure was really just a hollow shell with a brick for a brain.

He seemed to only listen to Ayaka, and now that she was gone he was free to wander the house, not listening to Hiyori's demands that he return to his room immediately. All he seemed to do was aimlessly knock over furniture, stare outside windows, and glare at Hiyori and Hibiya when he wasn't busy ignoring them.

It drove Hiyori insane and she felt herself grow more and more sick of him every second that she had to look at his gross face. But the even _more_ sickening part? Hibiya loved him.

"I seriously don't know what your problem is Asahina. Can't you see just how _cool_ Konoha-san is?" He had said for the umpteenth time, and for the umpteenth time, Hiyori felt her soul shrivel up just a bit more. Could this awful, brainless, pink-eyed imbecile really be her sweet Hibiya's type? She knew he was into video games (even though his parents forbid him to play) but not to _this_ extent. He was paying even _less_ attention to her now!

Hiyori actually had to excuse herself from dinner; if she had to watch Hibiya drool over and still be ignored by idiot Konoha any longer she would probably throw up all over the premade dinner Ayaka left them.

(Konoha refused to eat anything. Hiyori wasn't sure if she was surprised or not).

Seriously, Konoha was like a reverse-angel: instead of being sent from the heavens to improve her life he seemed to have been sent from straight from weirdo-hell just for the purpose of ruining everything.

 _Everything really is ruined_ , she thought cryptically as she laid on Ayano's bed, tears not yet formed but still a likely possibility.

While still debating whether or not it would be possible to catch a train back home at this hour, a sudden knock resonated off the door.

"Hiyo-chan? I'm coming in." She heard her stupid sister call from the other side. Hiyori was too mad to even answer back.

Ayaka came inside and sat on the opposite side of the bed. After a few awkward moments of complete silence, she finally broke it with a sigh. "Alright, you win Hiyori. What's wrong? You seemed so happy this morning..."

Happy...? Hiyori felt an angry light inside her flip on the moment that word was uttered, and as fast as lightning she whipped her head from the (definitely not wet) pillow and stood up tall on the bed.

"What's wrong? W-what's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong: everything. Everything about this trip has gone wrong! Ayano and the others not being here, Konoha, you being gone all day, _Konoha_ , and you just acting so, so, so weird, _KONOHA_ -"

Hiyori had to cut herself off just to catch her breath and to quickly wipe away the tears that were definitely not running down her cheeks.

"And you don't even care! Not enough to even tell me! And another thing-" She was just about to keep on yelling again until she actually got a good look at Ayaka's face.

She looked... genuinely sad and somber. It was an awful look on her sister. Hiyori had done it now, hadn't she?

"I, _I_ , I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I-it's just, I really wanted the first day at least to be perfect. And now that it wasn't I'm just really disappointed." She plopped face-first onto the bed again, smushing her face harder into the pillow.

Hiyori felt a gentle hand begin to rub soothing circles onto her back. She found herself gladly welcoming the comfort. "Shh, shh. I know Hiyo-chan, I know. This day has been a disappointment for me too, and I'm really so sorry that I made you feel this way."

"It's... not your fault Ayaka-nee."

"Hush. It is so my fault. How about I make it up to you? I think I have just the thing to cheer you up."

"Oh? What's that?" Hiyori cringed a little; she still had some trouble keeping the bite out of her tone.

Though in turn, a playful sounding smirk entered Ayaka's voice. "A story."

Hiyori pursed her lips, not completely ready to let go of her anger just yet. "Don't you think I'm a little too old for silly bedtime stories by now...?"

"But it's not just any story; it's your _favorite_." Ayaka drawled.

"..." Hiyori ever so slowly rose again from her position on her belly. "Ayaka-nee, you don't mean...?"

She only grinned knowingly. "Oh yeah. But don't worry, if you think you're too 'grown up' for a 'silly' story such as this one, that's totally _fine_..."

Hiyori re-evaluated her decision quite quickly. "No no I want to hear it! It's been so long since you've told me it directly." She said excitedly as if she hadn't just been yelling a few minutes ago.

Ayaka's eyes gleamed reddish in the lamp light. "Excellent. Shall I start?"

Hiyori nodded and scooted closer to her sister in anticipation, feeling more and more like normal and connected to her than she had in years. There was just something about the way she said this story that was completely different than how her parents recited to her.

"Listen closely my sister. For this is the Shinigami's Forgetting."

"Once upon a time, there was a little monster. This monster, who spent time unmeasured in the shadows, began to wonder where he had come from _, and why..?"_


	5. Single-coloured Story

**Okay yes, I took most of this from the actual MCA English sub, with some tweaking here and there. I feel the shame. But I hope I did it in such a way that it's still enjoyable to read, So uh, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DEFINITELY do not own this at all.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a little world, there was a monster._

 _This monster, who spent time unmeasured in the shadows, began to wonder where he had come from, and why?_

"Who in the world created me? And why?"

 _He tried to find others, but he was all alone in the darkness with no one else to be found._

 _Realizing this, the monster began to walk all alone to escape the darkness._

 _It wasn't long until the monster learned that it had been his first time experiencing the emotion 'loneliness.'_

* * *

 _The lonely monster traveled around the world._

 _The endlessly sprawling sky._

 _The deep, clear sea._

 _And new life constantly being born._

 _Although the monster had learned many new things in his travels, he was never able to learn about himself._

"Surely the answers I seek must be somewhere in this world."

 _Believing this, the monster continued his journey day after day._

 _And then, one day, the monster happened across mysterious creatures called 'humans'._

 _Humans knew many things and had many languages and many personalities._

"It's possible that these human creatures know who and what I am."

 _His heart filled with anticipation, the monster eagerly approached the humans._

 _However, the humans had nothing to teach the monster but pain, fear, and despair._

* * *

 _The humans feared and shunned the monster._

 _Those who cast stones._

 _Those who set fires._

 _They attacked the monster, trying to kill him with whatever means they had at hand._

"Why must I endure such torment?" _cried out the monster in pain each time he was injured by humans._

 _The pain that was born took root deeply in his heart, changing shape, and eventually, the monster's heart came to be packed full of various feelings towards humans._

 _Sadness, fear, regret..._

 _One by one, the feelings seeped out of the monster's heart as if to protect him and changed the monster's shape._

 _The monster, his feelings now laid bare, gained many new powers, capable of slaying many humans._

 _On the first day the monster took human life, by accident no less, he wept._

 _And on the next day, despite being in self-defense._

 _And the next, when perhaps, he did mean it._

 _He continued to cry like a little boy._

* * *

 _How much time had passed as he cried?_

 _His tears still falling, nothing remained of the monster's desire to learn about himself._

 _Only horror and fear of what he had become._

 _The monster thought back to the life he had once lived._

"How I wished I had never learned of this world. How much easier would my life had been had I stayed in that darkness, my mind empty of thought? I would hurt no one. and receive no one's hate."

 _The monster set out, deciding to search for a place where he would come into contact with no one and could be all alone. Surely, no one would be harmed by his powers there._

 _How long did he walk for?_

 _The monster found a very quiet spot within the forest._

 _This quiet, tranquil place, where not even the chirping of songbirds could be heard was the most pleasant to the monster._

"I will live out my days here, all alone as I deserve."

 _Just as the monster was about to close his eyes and surrender himself to the silence, he suddenly heard the voice of a human._

"Are you alone, too?"

 _A girl had appeared next to the monster. How long she had been there, he did not know._

 _The girl gave a small scoff at the startled monster._

"Don't come near me! I will harm you," _he stated, frightened._

"No, you will not," _she replied stubbornly._ "If you're alone, do not sit by me. I wish to be alone as well."

* * *

 _The lonely monster fell in love with the girl._

 _He who had been lonely could not turn his back on she who was equally alone._

"Will you live with me?" _smiled the monster to the girl, no longer afraid of harming her._

 _The girl had been treated cruelly by humans before, so she was afraid of he who was not even human._

"Am I being tricked monster? Will I be hurt?"

 _The girl's head filled with such worries._

"I will live by myself, monster. Go away and leave me alone," _declared the girl to him._

 _And yet, when the monster did not leave, the girl did not either._

 _She stubbornly refused to do what she herself stated, and came to stay near the monster the next day and the day after that._

 _On sunny days, on snowy days, even on stormy days, the girl always watched the monster from afar, the distance between them decreasing with every new day._

 _When several winters passed and the girl had grown into a young woman, the immense, warm feeling in the monster's heart grew as well._

"Will you live with me?" _smiled the monster to the young woman._

 _The lonely young woman fell in love with the monster._

* * *

 _The monster was given a name._

 _Happily, happily, he had his beloved call out his name day after day._

 _For the first time in his life, the monster knew what 'beloved' meant._

 _The woman gave birth to a child._

 _Lovingly, lovingly, they called out its name day after day._

 _For the first time in his life, the monster knew what 'family' meant._

 _The monster kept a journal._

 _Merrily, merrily, he wrote in it every day._

 _For the first time in his life, the monster knew what 'happiness' was._

 _The woman realized that her beloved wasn't growing any older._

 _The woman realized she and their child were._

 _Afraid, afraid, she wept day after day._

 _For the first time in his life, the monster knew what 'despair' meant, as he watched his beloved cry._

 _He soon began to fear as well._

 _In a dream, the monster came upon a serpent._

 _Slowly, the serpent said to him:_

"Master, I feel sorry for you. Perhaps I can grant your wish. Perhaps I can grant what you desire. Perhaps I can teach you the magic that can grant you the eternity you seek."

* * *

 _The monster was taught how to create worlds by the serpent in his dream. However, the serpent hesitated._

"If you create a new world, one that is not like this one, you still may not be able to spend all eternity with your family."

 _The monster ignored the serpent's warning and, exactly as he was instructed, the monster gathered together all his power and brought into being a new world._

 _In this newborn, empty world, time would not pass, and no one would grow old._

 _The monster decided to tell his family about this world he had just created._

"I am sure that this will let us live happily forever. Let's be together forever."

 _Hearing these words, the monster's family smiled and nodded._

* * *

 _On the day that the monster and his family decided to go to the new world, the monster had an idea which he said to his beloved:_

"Before we go, why don't we have a wedding?"

 _He had only recently learned what that word meant._

 _When the woman heard those words from him, she was filled with emotions that were a mixture of happiness and shyness._

"I will go to the village to make arrangements and then return."

"Let me go. Even though I have not been to the village in many years, I am excited," _insisted the monster._

 _The woman nodded, smiling._

 _She and their child saw him off as he left their house._

 _They waved and waved to her beloved..._

* * *

"...whom they shortly saw again. They had their small, happy wedding deep in the forest where the monster first met the woman when she was a girl. And all three of them soon left to go into the new world, where the monster was together with his beloved family forever and they lived happily ever after," Ayaka finished.

By then Hiyori had all but dozed off, snoring into her pillow, dreaming of serpents and monsters and happily ever after. With Hibiya of course. No Konoha whatsoever.

The last thing she felt was the warm peck her big sister placed on her forehead as she covered her with the blanket.

What she didn't see was her big sister suddenly stagger and clutch at a dresser on her way out.

She didn't see her grip at her eyes and she didn't see them turn completely red, and not from the lamp light.

Didn't hear Ayaka's voice turn from cheery and sisterly to soft and otherworldly, coming out of her unnaturally.

"But that story didn't end happily ever after, did it Miss?"

The bent-over form that was no longer Ayaka convulsed further, trying to regain control of its mouth.

"B-be quiet-"

More twisting and bending of muscles that should not bend and twist.

"-the 'monster' became alone and sad again at the end, didn't he-

The convulsing turned to near thrashing.

"-BE QUIET."

Whatever part of Ayaka that still had control swung her head around, making sure Hiyori hadn't heard her outburst.

Her sister only turned over under the sheets. _Thank goodness._

The thing inside her chose to speak through her mouth again, albeit quieter.

"And that will also be the faith of this small girl in front of you if you continue on this path..."

At that moment the woman's body fell completely limp to the floor. The girl limp in bed did not hear it.

Moments of silence passed, and the woman calmly picked herself from the floor. She rubbed the bags under her eyes, which had turned back to their normal, cold black.

"Shut up, snake."

No response.

Satisfied that she had full control again and that her 'guest' was successfully quieted, she glanced at the clock. _Great_ , now she was late with checking up on Konoha.

Ayaka walked out of the room as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

They may as well not have happened, as Hiyori once again, didn't see or hear or know a thing.

Only the sweet illusion of a dream.


	6. Last Day Before Salvation

***screeches like a banshee* EXAMS ARE OVER EXAMS ARE OVER EXAMS ARE OVERRR**

 **Sorry about the longer wait, school and tests and assignments have held me back a bit. But now that it's break, expect lesser breaks between updates and a whole lot more fics.**

 **Let the summer of Touketsu Project begin!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews sent in. Really means a lot! So please feel free to say any comment or feedback you want ;)**

 **Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda I don't own this.**

* * *

Hiyori awoke to the tick-tocking of the clock on her niece's bedroom wall. Already able to guess the time with her eyes still closed, they automatically guided themselves to the calendar on the wall the moment she opened them and scanned the numbered days over and over viciously.

 _...February 12_

 _...February 13_

 _...Februarys 14!_

Sitting up on Tsubomi's bed, she hugged a pillow to her chest and slowly curled a smile. Finally, today was the fourteenth and thus, tomorrow would be the day Ayano and the others got back. _Finally._

(Tomorrow was also the anniversary of a certain brother-in-law of her's death, however. Hiyori eagerly pushed the memory out of her brain.)

Rubbing away her eyes and mind of residue fatigue, Hiyori could barely contain herself with waiting around in bed any longer; it felt as if each mere second until the next day was a full hour. Not to say that the visit had been bad up to this point of course. After their little (huge) talk on the night of the first day, Ayaka seemed to have actually, truly committed herself to making this trip fun.

There were pictures on Hiyori's camera to prove it: shopping, restaurants, museums, even an indoor amusement park! No tourist attraction had escaped her big sister's radar.

"Heh," she giggled to herself thinking about their sightseeing trips. Things were finally going her way and fitting into her exceedingly large expectations. Hibiya had only complained a few times when she dragged him around the city by hand! So yes, things were _definitely_ going the way they should, enough so that Hiyori was (almost) able to excuse Ayaka's disappearances between city-seeing time. What used to be a few extra hours at night at the hospital had eventually become staying away for days on end, leaving them with pre-made food or just enough money to buy a pizza.

What used to be a few extra hours at night at the hospital had eventually become staying away for days on end, leaving them with pre-made food or just enough money to buy a pizza.

Hiyori could never shake off the odd, dreadful feeling in the bottom of her stomach whenever the clock hand ticked past 10 o'clock and her older sister hadn't yet come home.

And the dread only became more worry when she _would_ come home in the morning (or the next day's morning.) The disheveled hair and bags under bloodshot red eyes always left Hiyori feeling like she was talking to an all different person than her big sister.

However, the only reason she hadn't staged another bedtime intervention with Ayaka was that she, coincidentally, usually took Konoha with her on these absences.

Hiyori could never bring herself to complain in that regard, after all, less of Konoha (aka The Gross, Creepy, Hibiya-Stealer) was **always** a good thing.

Seriously, he was like a leech, or a cockroach, or some other type of parasite. He always seemed to be in the dark spaces of the room, in _any_ room Hiyori walked into (she couldn't shake the chills off even in the bathroom or asleep in bed.)

Always lurking, always watching, never eating or drinking. Though thankfully, never talking either. Hiyori had even begun to jokingly wonder if he was even human.

 _'Maybe he's an alien, so the reason that Ayaka-nee takes him out at night for so long is because she puts him in a tank and needs to use a tube to feed him.'_

She had tried to tell Hibiya her theory over dinner last night, which was tasty for once since it was manually made by him and weren't ramen cups provided by Ayaka (who had disappeared that night without Konoha. Quite unfortunately), and had been promptly met with a scoff right in her face.

 _"Stop being ridiculous, Asahina. What else would Konoha-san be but human?"_

 _"I-I was just kidding Hibiya-kun.."_

 _"You're just jealous of how awesome he is,"_ Hibiya had declared smugly, before running off again after realizing that the so-called 'awesome' dim-witted alien had crept away from the table without either of them noticing again.

Hiyori couldn't bring herself to retort back for once, as he was technically right. Though she couldn't bring herself to help Hibiya chase him either and ended up contenting herself to Konoha's once again, untouched food.

 _'You jerk, Hibiya's food is amazing and he made it especially for you,'_ Hiyori thought bitterly (with indeed a hint of jealousy) as she ran last night's dinner in her thoughts over and over.

 _'Just one more day Hiyori,'_ rang the chant in her mind as she slipped on a pink dress over a black blouse, ' _just one more day.'_

 _'Just one more day and things will finally change and everyone will come and there won't even be any reason to even_ think _about stupid, awful, gross, Kono-'_

"Hey."

Hiyori yelped out of her skin and spun around on the balls of her feet. Her eyes came face to face with bored, pink, alien eyes. Speak of the devil indeed.

"C-can I help you? K..Konoha-san?" She forced the - _san_ out of her mouth, remembering her promise to Ayaka to at least attempt to be civil towards the freak.

"Dr. Tateyama said to take you downstairs for breakfast," he recited hollowly, for once looking into her eyes. Hiyori hated it instantly and preferred him ignoring her.

"O-oh! Ah, yeah I'm coming. Just give me a second to brush my hair and-"

Her sentence was cut off by the sudden hand on her arm, crushing and cold and as she was now just realizing, could probably snap her bones in two.

"You are coming to breakfast. Now."

Without another word Konoha started pulling her slowly, but no less steadily out the door.

"H-hey! I'm coming I said! No need to drag me. Are you even listening? Earth to Konoha-san?! LET GO OF ME!"

Hiyori barked and tried to push against his unwavering, uncaring form all the way down the stairs to the kitchen. Ayaka and Hibiya were already awake and preparing breakfast.

The moment they were at the table, Konoha let loose of his death grip. Hiyori yanked away as hard as she could, very much hoping it would hurt him. As she glared knives and scissors into Konoha's neck, she didn't miss the slight curl in his lips and furrow in his brow.

Was he feeling actual anger at her? Was he _feeling_ for once? Hiyori wasn't fast enough to fully confirm it; the sudden dents and scrunches in his face smoothed out into his normal dead-eyed mask as soon as they appeared.

She prayed that she hadn't just imagined it.

"Ohayo, Hiyo-chan~" Ayaka sang out from over bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove.

"About time you woke up Hiyori," Hibiya said while preparing the plates and utensils. Hiyori purposely shut off her ears during Hibya's much more affectionate greeting to Konoha, which was graciously ignored.

"Ohayo, Ayaka-nee, Hibiya-kun," Hiyori responded, more grumpily than she intended. She plunked down onto her chair and rubbed the sore spot on her arm, hoping it wouldn't bruise. Talk about another terrible start to a supposed good day.

"Oh, sorry about the early wake-up call Hiyo-chan! I have important plans to tell you all, so I asked Konoha to come get you this time. Hope he wasn't too rude."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Hiyori retorted acidly. "In fact he-"

She was interrupted by a sudden spoonful of bacon and rice being shoved into her mouth. "Yes, yes that's nice Hiyo," her sister answered for her, not retreating the spoon until Hiyori had swallowed.

"Alright! Now that the four of us are all seated at the table, there're some things that need discussing," Ayaka announced loudly, after setting the full breakfast out.

"First thing; my kids are arriving tomorrow, and I know how excited you are for that Hiyo-chan."

Hiyori nodded her head up and down a little too vigorously, if only to hide her clenched fists. She really hoped Ayaka wouldn't bring up what _else_ tomorrow was...

"Haha, I thought as much. So that's why I want you two to become extra behaved when they come, got it?"

"Totally, Ayaka-nee!"

"Yes, Tateyama-san."

"Good. Now the second issue: today will be Konoha's last little 'check-up' at the hospital."

"You mean he's well enough to leave?!" both preteens blurted out at the same time, Hiyori in hope and delight, Hibiya in despair and sorrow.

"Well, ah, we'll see about that later. But regardless, it's the last time the two of us will be taking an extended trip out. We'll be gone for the entire day."

Hiyori was liking these plans more and more. "So Hibiya and I will have to stay home together all day right?" A slight blush crawled onto Hibiya at the 'together' part.

In turn, a cheeky grin crawled onto Ayaka. "Actually, no!"

"Huh?"

"Well you see, since it's the last day until my children come, I thought it would be nice for you kids to spend the day out in the city on your own. Free to do whatever you wish wherever you wish and hopefully bond a bit more."

Hibiya's blush crawled redder, and he paused himself to think about it. On the other hand, Hiyori's spirits instantly shot right through the roof and out into the cold sky.

"Y-y-you mean it Ayaka-nee?!"

"Mmhm. I'll drive you two down to the big commercial area and you can go sightseeing as much as you like."

"YOOHOO!" Hiyori bounded out of her seat and started jumping around the house like an excitable child, much to Ayaka's fondness, Hibiya's begrudging smile, and Konoha's apathy.

"Um, you're sure we'll be safe Tateyama-san? I mean it's a really big place and we aren't really used to the city on our own," Hibiya voiced his concerns.

"Don't worry Amamiya-kun, I've lived in this place for a long time now; it's not that dangerous I guarantee you."

"Well, alright then."

"That's the spirit Hibiya-kun!" Hiyori cheered in between bounces on the sofa, all the thoughts to this morning's Konoha incident vanishing every time she leaped into the air. _This_ is how the day was supposed to go.

"So, so, SO excited Ayaka-nee! Arigatou, arigatou, _arigatou_ ," she quipped and hopped back to the table.

"You're welcome Hiyori..." Ayaka stirred her coffee happily. Then she stopped.

"...however. There's one rule I need you two to follow." Her voiced dipped strangely low, her eyes lidded and staring both of them down.

"I'll pick you both up at this address later on." She brought out a piece of paper with an address written down. "So at around nine or ten o'clock tonight, I need the two of you to be waiting here, and _only_ here. Even if I'm really, really late, **don't** go anywhere else. Understood?"

"Yes," they both answered in perfect unison. Ayaka's voice lightened into normality as a result.

"Fantastic. Now, since everything's all settled, let's dig into this breakfast~!"

* * *

"Hiyo-chan! Amamiya-kun! We're here!" Ayaka announced, a little bit later. They had finally arrived at the shopping and commercial center after countless minutes of driving.

"Sure you have everything? Money? A map? All your warm clothes?"

"Uhn!" Hiyori answered and surged out of the car, giddy and excited and totally prepared for a day of unpredictability. "We're all set to have a great day."

Hibiya simply nodded his head and followed his companion, defeatedly carrying their bags once again.

"Excellent. Well, we need to go soon. Wish Konoha luck during his check-up later?" She motioned to the sleeping white blob in the other front seat.

"Good luck Konoha-san!" they both said, though Hiyori really meant _go die Konoha-san_.

Just as they were about to walk off into the snowy streets, Ayaka's voice called from the car one last time.

"One last thing. I love you, Hiyori. Never forget that."

"..." Huh. It was unexpected enough to make Hiyori pause for a beat. "Love you too onee-san! I'd never forget. Why do you say?"

"No reason, really. Just... just keep thinking about tomorrow and how great things will be then: never take it out of your mind. Okay?"

"Ah.. sure okay." Hiyori slowly said, a little confused and just slightly uneasy.

"Uhn. Well, time to go now kids. Have fun, stay safe, and when it eventually becomes night-time, don't leave that address no matter what. Bye!"

And with that, Ayaka drove off, Konoha in toe and both Hiyori and Hibiya waving as it grew smaller and further away. After they could no longer see it beyond the frost-covered buildings, Hibiya turned to Hiyori with the map in hand.

"So where should we go first Asahina?" he asked with a small (yet noticeably bigger than his usual) smile.

Hiyori flashed a glee-filled grin of her own and tightened her red scarf, looking up at the winter sky. She hoped that it would snow later on.

"Oh, _I_ have an idea..."


	7. Switched Idolatry

**Disclaimer: This own not do I.**

 **The reason for not updating quicker: I hate you summer school, I hate you summer school,** ** _I hate you summer school..._**

* * *

"I hate you Asahina, I hate you Asahina, _I hate you Asahina..._ "

"Wah! That hurts Hibiya-kun!"

Hiyori blinked at him with a pouted lip. Hibiya made sure to steel his glare lest it waver under her puppy-dog eyes. _I can't believe she bought so many things and made me carry them. AGAIN._

"Here, just to be nice, I'll hold the bag Ayaka-nee packed us." She reached out and plucked it from his right hand. "Seriously, you're not carrying _that_ many."

Hibiya only responded with more grumbling, though was indeed grateful for the lessened load.

After browsing through a few more shops they decided to take a quick break from shopping and sat down on a bench, which suited Hibiya just fine. He was very sure the wind chill was freezing him from the inside out.

They had spent several hours already just browsing all the shops in the area, with Hibiya exasperatedly following his (maybe) friend's march through the streets. As much as he hadn't wanted to admit it, city life was amazing as much as it was tiring (and goddamn _freezing_ ), no matter how different it was compared to their rural home.

He finally understood why Hiyori had wanted to come here so much, and perhaps her desire for a companion to spend it with. Hibiya could fully say that he was glad to be here, with her.

But he definitely wouldn't say that she looked even the tiniest bit cute when trying and buying all those girly clothes. 'Cause y'know, she didn't. Well, maybe except for that one outfit with the pink cardigan...

"...wait to come back here with Tsubomi and..."

Hibiya blinked to clear his thoughts, realizing that he wasn't paying attention to what Hiyori was saying.

Luckily, she had taken a break from their conversation and reached into one of the bags. She pulled out a dinosaur-shaped key chain which she squinted at with a smile.

"I still can't believe you bought that silly thing," Hibiya jibed. "It's just a piece of plastic after all."

Hiyori humphed. " _I_ think it's cute. And besides, I didn't buy it for myself." Before Hibiya could protest, she quickly slipped the trinket into his jacket pocket. "You need something to help you remember the city since you hardly bought anything yourself."

"..."

Hibiya looked from her to the dinosaur in his pocket and found that he couldn't bring himself to scoff at it.

"...thanks."

Hiyori smiled softly. "Come on, let's go get a snack," she suggested, pointing to a food stand across the plaza.

Hibiya was quick to be the voice of admonishment. "We just had lunch a few hours ago, and thanks to you our money's halfway gone. It'd be bad to spend any more."

Not to his surprise he found himself talking to air, Hiyori already having taken off. _And freaking leaving the bag she said she'd hold_.

"Dammit Hiyori," Hibiya muttered with a defeated smirk. Picking them up hastily, he shuffled through the snow after her as best as he could, the way too cold air wrapping around him again and making him wonder just _what_ species Hiyori was to be able to stand it.

As he began to catch up to Hiyori, it soon became apparent that he should have been more careful. Perhaps it was due to the bags straining his arms and limiting his vision of the ground, that he felt all too late his foot snag on the crunchy ice underneath him.

His legs buckled under him and sent his whole body lunging forward. And right into the poor, unknowing soul in front of him.

An " _uff!_ " came out of Hibiya as he impacted with the person and was pushed backward, thudding onto his bottom.

"Hibiya-kun? What's wrong- HIBIYA-KUN!"

Hiyori looked behind her and realized what had happened, quickly reversing her steps; she was by his side immediately. "Are you alright?!"

"It's fine, I just fell okay?" he assured tersely, taking off his gloves and rubbing his sore hands.

"W-well then HIBIYA-KUN! YOU SCARED ME! Next time, don't be so clumsy!" Hiyori scolded him harshly, yet let loose of some of the worry and relief hiding underneath.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Gomen." Hibiya stood up and brushed the snow (and thankfully no bruises) off his pants.

He picked up a few of their scattered things then turned to apologize to the other person who had fallen down with him. The person was still reeling on the pavement, leaving Hibiya feeling pretty rueful.

"Um, excuse me? I'm really, really sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Both Hibiya and Hiyori tried to help the person onto their feet, but their helping hands were quickly shoved away and the person forced themselves to stand on their own.

"...watch where you're going next time," came out the person's quiet, undeniably irritated voice. Wobbly almost, like they weren't used to talking. Yet, he was sure the voice sounded familiar...

"Hai. I'm terribly sorry." Hibiya bowed as low as he could before his head touched the ground and Hiyori did as well, but they both managed to keep their gaze on the stranger.

Hibiya's eyes drank in the person's appearance: a teenage girl, maybe around Hiyori's relative's ( _Tsubano, Shuusuke? Ayami, Kouya? He'd have to ask her again_ ) ages. She had dark black hair tied in one side ponytail, although he could see that she had bright orange roots at the very top of her head. On the bridge of her nose sat a pair of dark sunglasses ( _it's not that sunny outside, though_ ) and on her person was a bright red jersey _(What_ _? Who wears stuff like that?_ )

While he couldn't see the strange girl's eyes, she could tell that the girl was uncomfortable and definitely wasn't supposed to be outside. Her skin under the dark glasses was pretty pale and looked quite untouched by sunlight. She shivered even more than Hibiya as the wind whipped around them and chilled their bones. Fidgeting with the sleeves of her jersey, she nervously opening the soda can she somehow hadn't dropped when she crashed. Hiyori decided to break the awkward silence as the girl took a shaky sip.

"Uh hello! I'm Asahina Hiyori and this is Amamiya Hibiya-kun. I'm also really sorry for what happened. What's your name?"

"... I-I'd rather not say, it's none of your business anyway..."

"Oh, well um. Allow us to help you pick up your stuff then?"

"I-it's _fine_ kid-"

It was too late of course, Hiyori was already shifting through the snow for anything the older girl might have dropped. She picked up something colored a shiny pink plastic. "Ah ha! Is this your phone, lady?"

A look of dread immediately sprang onto the girl's face (as hard as it was to tell with the sunglasses on) and she frantically checked her pockets. "A-ah-! Y-yes that's my phone! Give it back please!"

Before Hiyori could reach out and say 'here you go', the mysterious girl surged forward to grab it as quick as she could. Unfortunately, it seemed she and Hibiya were similar in the art of clumsy running, and she didn't notice the one package Hibiya hadn't picked up right in front of her.

"Eeh!" she yelped as she stumbled over it, just barely steadying herself to not fall again. In the process, however, the sugary liquid in the soda can she was holding sloshed right out of it and towards Hiyori.

Hiyori (and Hibiya as well) barely had any time to react, only shutting her eyes and instinctively holding her hands up to block the splash of soda.

"Eeew, _gross_..." she cringed, peeking an eye at her mittens. They were soaked with the sticky soda, making a drip, drip, drip onto the snow.

 _At least she's not hurt_ , Hibiya sighed inside himself. "Oi, Asahina, are you alr...ight..." Hibiya's voice cut off when his eyesight zoned in and he remembered what Hiyori was currently holding.

Hiyori took about two seconds longer to remember herself. "AH! Oh, oh god. Lady, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry-"

"M-M-MY PHONE!" The girl went up several octaves with her shriek and properly swiped the phone from Hiyori's wet clutch.

"No nono nono n o nO-," she whispered to herself, desperately pressing buttons on the pad and seemingly forgetting Hibiya and Hiyori were even there. "...it's no use... it's _gone_."

 _This is bad_ , Hibiya agitated to himself as he watched both of the girls panic. Hiyori was bowing much lower this time. "I'M SO SORRY! Please, please, please, please, please forgive me!"

"Kid, I.. this doesn't concern you-"

"Uh, maybe we can pitch in some money to help you buy a new one?" Hibiya interjected with an offer, Hiyori nodding her head in instant agreement.

"You, _you kids_ don't understand, this phone, i-it-"

"Please!" Hiyori intertwined her fingers in a praying motion. "It's the least we can do after this whole thing! Please let us make amends."

The stranger had had enough. "You don't understand at all! My _brother_ , he was the one who gave me this phone."

"..."

"And he, _he_... s-so it just means that it's absolutely irreplaceable! There's nothing you can do, get it?"

"..."

" _Why are you just staring at me like that?!_ " She glared down at them, chest heaving. And the only way to properly glare at someone was with...

"...y-your eyes lady," Hiyori, not blinking once, answered for them both when Hibiya hadn't been able to find his voice, having dropped it the same moment the girl's sunglasses had dropped from her face when she yelled at them.

Her revealed eyes were something neither of them had ever seen. Under them sat small dark smudges indicating eye bags. Her actual gaze was sharp and tired and very distressed. Lastly, there was the color itself.

 _They're so red..._

"They're so red..." Hiyori echoed him, wrapped in as much awe as he was. It was if the red had trapped their gazes, placing a spell on them both to simply stare.

Slowly, they watched the nameless, very brightly-eyed girl move her horror-stricken face down to look at her fallen sunglasses on the snow. Hiyori didn't move to pick them up like Hibiya knew she normally would. The atmosphere kept tightening around the three of them, coiling and coiling with awkwardness until hardly any of them could even suck in a breath.

The strange aura quickly spread to the people who were walking around them, who soon began to turn their heads and whisper to and fro. The girl looked around back and forth, bringing a hand to her mouth to try and quell her terror.

 _"What's with all the yelling?"_

 _"Hey, I didn't notice those kids before. They having a fight?"_

 _"Did you hear the taller girl's voice? Doesn't she sound like Momo-chan?"_

 _Momo-chan?_ Hibiya finally blinked his eyes from their stupor, gawking at the shaking girl in front of him. He knew he had heard her voice before! Was that really her? Was she really right here in front of them? The internet idol he definitely (didn't) love? Had Hiyori's silly hope actually come true?

He found his voice just as people were beginning to crowd around. "Are.. are you Kisaragi Momo-san?"

"Wait _what?"_ Hiyori gasped and the girl (Kisaragi?) turned deathly pale. Coupled with her eyes, she looked like an actual ghost. "I, I, I, I, _I_ -"

Before she could actually go anywhere with her 'I's, she turned away from them and bolted as fast and as rashly as she could in the direction of the main shopping area, uncaring of how she almost slipped on the slushy snow...

Hiyori and Hibiya could only gape at the fleeing teenager (who seemed to now actually be an idol) until they could no longer see her red jersey running away with her red eyes.

Beats passed, and the crowd slowly dissipated, their murmurs of that 'crazy jersey girl' dying out one by one.

"..."

"..."

"Hibiya-kun."

"Hai, Asahina?"

"What just happened?"

"If I'm right with what I'm thinking, we just broke the phone of the one and only Kisaragi Momo-san."

"Oh. Oh okay."

Hibiya closed his eyes and started counting.

1...2...3...

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

He only sighed into a smile. "Oh, Asahina..."

(Why wasn't he feeling even one bit annoyed at her? Hn...)

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and the introduction to a certain idol (or is she...?;)**

 **As much as it pains me, however, this fanfic has almost run its course. I expect to maybe be able to write 2-3 more chapters with it. )X**

 **But there's good news too! Because I find that I write better when writing 2 or 3 fics at a time, there'll soon be another to replace this one.**

 **The thing is though, I can't seem to decide which one to pick. The lovably tragic Yuukei Yesterday? The mysterious Yobanashi Deceive? Or the badass Blindfold Code?**

 **Alas woe is me! But not to worry; I made a solution: a poll!**

 **That's right, just go to my profile and vote on the poll at the very top, and maybe you'll see your choice as a Touketsu fic really soon! I'd really appreciate the help anyway!**

 **I'll give the results in around a week or so when I publish the 8th chapter of Touketsu Daze.**

 **Thanks so much again! 'D**


	8. Start Button To Misery

Walking back and forth across the snow-covered pavement, Hiyori stopped mid-step to look back at her footprints. Only to see that snow was quickly filling them up again until it was like she had never been there in the first place.

Hiyori sighed. _Ayaka-nee, where are you? It's so cold..._

"Asahina! Come back in; you'll freeze out there!" She heard Hibiya call to her against the flurry of winter around her. Looking back, she could she his surprisingly concerned face reflected in the light of a nearby lamppost.

"I'm coming!" Hiyori shuffled through the cold white back to the bus stop she and Hibiya were taking shelter under. It was only a few paces away from the address her sister had told them to wait at and no buses would be coming at this hour (almost 12 am _what the heck_ Ayaka-nee) and it was better than waiting out in the chilling snow, which had waited until night to start falling. Probably because the world hated Hiyori.

She stepped under the rooflike-structure and plopped down onto the seats next to their stuff. "Has she called back yet?" Hibiya asked, looking out into the street and trying to huddle closer into his jacket. Hiyori wished they were close enough that it would be okay for her to hug him.

"No. I've sent her like thirty messages already. Maybe it's not getting through because of all the snow?"

"Could be..."

"B-but don't worry! She'll be here soon enough. You just have to trust me." Hiyori was quick to assure, but truth be told she was beginning to doubt her own words. Was Ayaka too busy with Konoha to pick them up? Would they have to wait for morning? Hiyori was starting to feel scared, really.

"I'm trying to," Hibiya replied solemnly and sat down next to her. "But it's starting to look really bad out there. Maybe your sister was caught up in traffic?"

"Maybe." _I hope so. At least it's a better excuse than her forgetting about us._ "But hey, no need to be so gloomy. She'll be here sooner or later. I know it."

 _Do I...?_ Hiyori snapped the thought away and forced some pep into her voice. "We have to be positive! You had fun today right?" She began to slowly scoot towards him, hoping he wouldn't notice and subsequently scoot away from her. To her surprise, he didn't do either.

"Yeah, I did," Hibiya answered with no hesitation. "Who knew the city could be so, captivating?"

"See?! Didn't I tell you so many times how awesome it would be to go? Told you sooo."

"Hai, hai. You were right for once, I admit. I _did_ enjoy today a lot, what was your favorite part?" Hibiya tilted his head towards her, no longer hiding his amused smile.

"Hmmm. I don't know, we did a lot of things today. Oh, that mochi store we went to! It just so good! I can't believe we don't have one of those back home. That's an injustice I can't overlook at all. I have a new dream now: when I get older I'll open a mochi store just like that one at home! How does 'Asahina's Mochi' sound?"

Hiyori hopped up on the seat and stood up in a hero pose proudly. She winked down at Hibiya and searched for a reaction.

Much to her delight (which was getting more and more common around Hibiya now), he stifled a giggle. "It wasn't _that_ good Asahina. But I guess I wouldn't mind one at home. I'd even help you run it, maybe."

An idea burst through Hiyori's head and shone as stars through her eyes. "Wait really? In that case, we better call it "Amamiya's Mochi", 'cause y'know, if we get _married and_ -"

"H-h-hey Asahina look! I see your sister's car!" Hibiya suddenly exclaimed and pointed into the (almost) blizzard.

"Ayaka-nee?! Where?" Hiyori jumped down and ran out into the street, searching for any flashes of a blue car through the fleets. The snow was little ways past her ankles now, probably having collected as she and Hibiya talked.

Realizing that there was, in fact, no car anywhere around the cold empty street, she trudged back to Hibiya.

"Hibiya-kun! What was that? Ayaka-nee's nowhere around!" She accused and crossed her arms.

"Eh, gomen. I was sure I saw her." Hibiya brushed it off callously, with a hand on his red cheeks ( _blushing?!_ ) He hid his eyes from view.

Hiyori pouted, her irritation giving way to the warm feeling budding in her chest. _He's so cute_. "Alright, just keep a better eye okay?"

"Uhn."

Finding that she couldn't remember what she had previously been saying, she sat back down and furthered the conversation. "So what was _your_ favorite part of the trip Hibiya-kun?"

After a moment's thought, Hibiya brought his hand from his face, revealing an extremely visible, deliberate _smirk._

"Meeting Momo-san."

Hiyori instantly regretted asking him and brought her face into her hands. "Don't bring that up please.," she cringed.

"Aw come on Asahina; wasn't it your whole plan to meet her? I thought you'd be thrilled. We spent hours trying to find her again after the uh, incident after all." Hibiya leaned his head on his palm and purposely put emphasis on the _incident_.

"To apologize! I still can't believe we broke her phone. An _idol's phone_. We're pretty much shamed for life! I can't call myself a fan anymore," she wailed insistently, only adding to Hibiya's snicker.

"It's not so bad Asahina, it might not have even been her you know. So cheer up; despair isn't a good look on you." He dared to put a hand on her head in low-key comfort.

Hiyori peeked out from under her fingers. "But still, even if it wasn't Momo-chan we still ruined that poor girl's phone. Don't you feel even the tiniest bit guilty?"

"Yes, of course, I do. However, even if it was our fault, we didn't mean it right?" Hibiya said soothingly, yet still sounding a bit awkward. "There's nothing we can really do about it now, so there's not really any point in moping about it."

"I.. I guess," Hiyori sat up straighter with a sigh. She pulled out the pair of sunglasses Momo-chan or whoever it may have been had dropped out of her pocket. Eyeing it wistfully, she mused, "I still feel bad, though. Whether it was Momo-chan or not, I hadn't actually expected to meet her and I wished it hadn't gone like that. Guess this day wasn't exactly perfect huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Hibiya professed. "If anything at least it's an interesting memory. Don't let it bring all the fun we had down."

Hiyori looked at him puzzled with a lopsided grin. "I never knew you could be so inspirational Hibiya-kun. It's really refreshing!"

Her companion's blush returned at her the sight of her smile. "Aha, d-don't mention it. Like seriously, don't."

"Haha, alright," she gleamed brighter as he covered his warm face with his scarf tighter. She did the same as a particularly nasty gust of wind chill blew into the bus stop. She tried to peer into the street, only to find that the flurries were strong enough to obscure her vision, much like the sun.

"Brrrr. Ayaka-nee better have a good explanation for being so late."

"Maybe Konoha-san's check-up is taking more time than she thought?" Hibiya offered while rubbing his hands together.

Ugh. They were having such a nice Konoha-free day 'til now. "Tch. Maybe, don't really care, though."

" _Asahina_."

"Hmph." She turned away from him abruptly. _Maybe you should have gone with them if you love him so much_ , she thought bitterly. She clamped a hand hard on her mouth when she realized she had said it aloud.

"I don't love him Asahina!" Her friend argued, red cheeks burning through his scarf. His embarrassed words came out muffled as a result. "It's uh, more like um, _admiration_."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she responded flippantly.

Hibiya sighed. "Okay, listen. I-I know I've been spending a lot of time around him, and looking up to him-"

"Augh."

"-and I said some mean things but-"

"AUGH."

"Let me finish _Hiyori_."

She let him finish. "...fine."

"Thank you. As I said, Konoha-san's cool and I do admire him," Hiyori started scowling again, " _but,_ I don't know him at all. He ignores me as much as he ignores you, you know."

Hiyori's expression started to soften and her gaze steadied as she listened. "He's not really my friend, I admit. But... you are. I know _you_ , Asahina Hiyori."

"Hibiya..." She started.

"Just, I really am glad you brought me here with you, is what I mean to say." His aloof mask dropped completely and he smiled genuinely at his friend. "Arigatou."

"...Hi... Hibi... HIBIYA-KUN!" Hiyori sprang over and wrapped her hands around him, no longer caring if they close enough to do so.

"AH! A-Asahina! Off, off!" He squirmed under her grappling hug.

"Nope! You really do care Hibiya-kun!"

"No, I don't- aw fine sure, I do, whatever." He relaxed his wriggling with an exasperated huff.

She pulled away just a bit without breaking the hug and laughed delightedly. "I guess you really are inspirational, surprisingly."

"Yeah, yeah," Hibiya waved it off with a new budding smile on his lips. Hiyori's chest filled with light all over again.

"Hibiya-kun, you really are something else. Daisuki des-"

"Asahina, look over there! ...I think I see your sister's car!"

"Hahaha very funny. I'm not falling for that again Hibiya-kun."

"No seriously; look!"

They both stood up and rushed out of the bus stop, squinting into the snowfall. The snow around them had grown quite high.

Hibiya was right this time: there was a car stopping on the side of the street near them.

Squinting more, however, Hiyori's chest dumped out the warm light and filled up with cold disappointment instead. It wasn't Ayaka. She slumped her shoulders as the people in the car started exiting their vehicle (a van, nothing like Ayaka's little blue car). "That's not her Hibiya-kun. False alarm, let's go wait some more and I'll try calling her again."

They started turning around until they realized that the two people who had come from the car were heading towards _them,_ silent and steady. "Uh, do you know them Asahina?" Hibiya asked nervously.

"No, I've never seen them before. Maybe they're going to wait for the bus?" She tried to rationalize but was also starting to feel uncomfortable with every step the strangers (a man and woman, Hiyori could tell by their enlarging silhouettes) took closer to them.

"They already have a car Asahina, I don't think they're going to the bus stop."

"Hey! You two! Kids!" They heard the woman of the pair boom out to them. They both took a few more steps backward and huddled closer together as the two strangers finally reached them.

"Yes?" Hibiya asked in a hard voice. Hiyori did her best to form a harsh glare. The snow around them had grown quite high.

"Hey there. We were sent by the girl's sister to pick you up. Please come with us, Hiyori-chan and Hibiya-kun," the man smiled down at them and spoke with a nice tone that definitely sounded fake. Hiyori wasn't liking this situation in the slightest.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken. We aren't going with you. My sister told us not to leave this spot, and I _know_ she's not the type of person who would want me to go with people I've never met." Hiyori tightened her jacket and stroked the phone in her pocket; she wondered how fast she could call the police with these people around.

"So, uh you can be on your way now." Hibiya finished for her anxiously, and they slowly started pulling themselves backward from the two strange people. They both started looking around the street, hoping to see any other adults.

"Ah. Listen, kids. We don't want to make this difficult," the man smiled wider, practically forcing pleasantness through his nose. "We need to bring you to your sister. So please, just come with us and-"

"I said **NO!** Hibiya-kun run!" Hiyori kicked a big pile of snow right at the people (kidnappers? the two of them weren't sticking around to check) and they both darted away as fast as they could.

The man cursed under his breath. The woman cursed much louder. "Oh, so I guess you two want to do this the hard way eh? So be it!"

Hibiya and Hiyori couldn't feel their legs as their fear controlled them for them. They didn't stop to get their things from the bus stop. They didn't feel the temperature around them dropping as they ran. They didn't care that they were very much running blindly through snow that almost came up to their knees. This couldn't be happening this couldn't be happening WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING.

"Asahina," Hibiya puffed and huffed after they had ran a considerable length yet still not far enough away from the people, "where do we go?"

"I," Hiyori's chest felt as if it was on fire with all the ice she inhaled. She looked back across the street at the people sprinting after them and almost tripped when she saw just how close they're silhouettes were. "-I, I don't know."

Where _could_ they go? The police? She didn't know where the station was and she had been so scared that she had dropped her phone when she had brought it out to call them, and she was much too frightened to risk running back to pick it off of the icy pavement.

Ayaka-nee? She didn't know how to get back to the house from where they were. And wouldn't it be too far to run anyway?

 _Ayaka-nee._ For the first time in her life, Hiyori cursed her older sister. _Ayaka-nee where the hell are you? You said you'd always protect me. Why aren't you here to protect me? To protect us?!_

"Ah!" She heard Hibiya scream, and when she looked to her side and almost had a heart attack when she saw that he had fallen. His clumsiness just had to come back during this one awful, nightmarish moment. The world really did hate her. Hated them.

By the time Hibiya had pushed himself up, the pair of (definitely kidnapping) strangers had caught up to him, and the woman was restraining him."H-Hiyori..." He managed to choke out as he tried to fight against his captor. "Run! Get out of here! I'm fine, find Tateyama-san!" He was silenced when the woman pinned him into the snowy ground.

Hiyori hadn't heard anything he had said. Becoming terror and desperation themselves, her legs kicked themselves alive and she was suddenly flying towards the woman. "LET HIM GO!"

"Baka..." Hibiya cried out as he helplessly watched the man intercept her charge and pin her hands just as he had been. Hiyori went into a screaming rage, kicking, yelling, and screaming at her captor.

 **"GO AWAY GET AWAY FROM US STOP STOP STOP DIE-"** Her screeches were muffled tragically when the man plastered duct tape over her mouth, handing it over to the woman to do the same with Hibiya. Soon their hands were tied together behind their backs and any hope they had of escape was tied as well. Not that it stopped them from trying.

Forcefully pulling the abducted kids along back to the van, Hiyori and Hibiya never stopped struggling. The hailing snow whipped around them all, freezing each other's tears to their cheeks. The sight of each other crying only fuelled their attempts to fight back.

It hardly made any difference to the adults who had seized them, although Hiyori probably would have been proud to know that she was causing the most difficulty for her kidnapper. You know, if she had been outside of the situation instead of the victim in it.

After several horrible minutes of resisting and hoping to kami-sama that someone, _anyone_ had seen them, heard them scream, the four of them finally made it back to the car. Using their last few moments outside to struggle as if- no because their lives depended on it, they were both brutally shoved into the back of the van.

Hiyori 'mmphed' as she fell onto her back sorely, and looked up to see the van doors close. As the light was completely cut off from them. The cold wind and snow suddenly disappeared from around them, and Hiyori realized how she had taken it for granted. She would give anything to be back in that bus stop waiting with Hibiya in the blistering cold than be in this warmer van tied up with him.

She heard Hibiya whimper beside her and Hiyori tried to scoot next to him, tried to give him any bit of comfort in this living nightmare that she could.

She brushed their bodies together and repeated thousands of apologies back and forth in her head, as many times as it took for Hibiya to hear it himself.

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm_ sorry.

Hearing the van's engine come alive, they fought back sobs and huddled further together, their hearts beating straight out of their chests.

This was the end wasn't it.

 _It's all over, isn't it?_

Hiyori closed her eyes to the despair, lest she began to hyperventilate.

Out of nowhere, however, they suddenly heard footsteps outside of the van doors. As if someone was running towards them.

The vehicle pulled to a halt just as it was about to start driving off as if someone was physically pulling it back.

Both of the kidnapped preteens swung their heads towards the van doors. To their tearful (forced) speechlessness, the door creaked a bit before flying off completely. Street lamp light and subzero cold flooded and blew back in the car.

Was this.. was this an actual miracle? Someone _had_ heard them, someone _had_ seen them. It wasn't the end, it wasn't all over! Hiyori thanked every god she had learned of in school and blinked to see who their savior was.

 _...Ayaka-nee...?_

A voice called out from the blurry light. "...are you two okay?"

It wasn't Ayaka-nee. Definitely not.

 _KONOHA?_ Hiyori thought in utter disbelief. She glanced at Hibiya and knew he was thinking the same.

The more Hiyori's vision adjusted, the more she could make out Konoha's body against the street lamp light. Was it just her, or did his hair look darker than usual? It looked almost black, but again maybe it was because it was nighttime, and it didn't matter anyway.

They both began to writhe their way towards the door and spoke as best they could against the tape covering their lips. "Hmmph!"

"You _are_ okay! I'm glad."

It was his voice, no doubt about that. Though he did he sound undeniably different. As if he... cared about them?

Hiyori once again didn't mind and almost began crying tears of joy as this strange new person who looked like Konoha started coming inside, definitely to rescue them. That meant Ayaka-nee had come to save them after all, right? She hadn't forgotten about them at all. Hiyori soon felt ashamed for ever doubting her elder sister.

"MmmpPPHH!" Hibiya muffled as loud as he could and nudged Hiyori to look outside of the van.

Hiyori scooted over and peeked behind Konoha. Her eyes became crazed with fear and understanding and both she and Hibiya began frantically gesturing to Konoha against their restraints.

Finally realizing what they meant, Konoha(?) ducked his strangely dark-coloured head behind him.

Upon seeing what was on the other side, he sighed.

"Not again," was the last thing the two kids heard before a second van smashed head-on into the van doors with the speed of a bullet and the weight of an avalanche.

Hiyori didn't feel the impact of the van. She didn't feel what most definitely were her bones shattering, her skull smashing and her heart stop its frenzied beat.

She didn't feel a single thing in regards to pain or death or despair or red, red blood.

Rather, she felt like she did every morning.

Asleep in her bed.

* * *

 **Congratulations HaruTaka fans.**

 **The next installment of Touketsu Daze is going to be Yuukei Yesterday.**

 **Stay tuned and not kidnapped. ;)**


	9. Trucks, Poles, And Bridges Oh My!

_**Only one more left~**_

 _ **Exciting isn't it~?**_

 _ **Let's play, Guess-Who-Ends-Up-Alive-In-The End, shall we?**_

 _ **Please read and review as always.**_

 _ **Note: prepare to stay a bit longer than usual.**_

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

 _Tick._

 _Tock..._

The clock kept on counting down the seconds, resonating its peaceful rhythm throughout the bedroom and out into the whole house.

As the clicking sounds continued their steady pulse, the limp form underneath the bed sheets began to pull further and further out her slumber.

Once awake, the girl's ( _Hiyori, the name lazing it's way to her mind_ ) eyelids fluttered open and ever so slowly, she pushed off the pillows and blankets wrapped around her until she was sitting up right.

Rubbing her eyes of sleep, she blinked them fully for the first time that day. Like every morning she looked over to the device emitting the ticks and tocks to see the time.

12:30. 12:30 when? Day or...?

 _Night.._. the girl knew when she got up to peek out the window. The sky was pitch black, with no sign of any stars like back at home. This was... weird. Why had she woken up so late? Didn't her parents always make sure she went to bed early so she would have a good night's sleep? She pinched herself to make sure she was indeed awake. _Ow_ , yes she was.

 _Wait,_ the girl started to remember as she turned on the lamp on the night side table, _that's right, my parents aren't here._ _T_ _his is my sister's house._

 _Where_ is _my sister...?_ The girl wondered as she crept over to the mirror hanging on the wall. Blegh, her hair was a total mess, she observed as she opened a drawer for a hairbrush, probably Tsubomi's. She began with slow strokes down her hair, yet let her thoughts speed up a bit.

 _Let's see, I last saw her yesterday when she dropped us off at the shopping center. W_ _e were waiting for her to come pick us up, until..._

 _vans-_

 _snow-_

 _s_ _truggling-_

 _crying-_

 _terror-_

 _despair-_

 _Konoha?_

The hairbrush dropped out of Hiyori's hand suddenly, and for a short, terrifying moment she couldn't suck in any breaths. It took at least a minute and a half to get her lungs unfrozen and her breathing back to a stable pattern. She touched her lips, her wrists, and any other area that would have been hurt from the impact the most.

 _... I remember now, that... all of that had just been a nightmare? It definitely had to be. That must be why I woke up so late, because it was so scary..._

That was all it was right? A dream and nothing more. Hiyori bent down to pick up the hairbrush, knowing all too well that her arm was shaking. _So really, there's no need to be so freaked. It's immature after all. Hibiya would laugh at you._

Hibiya. She locked her gaze on the bedroom door and tried to imagine him right on the other side, laughing that snarky laugh of his.

 _But still,_ her forehead creased in worry, _I have to be sure._

She set the hairbrush gently back on the dresser, forgetting any thoughts of trying to go back to sleep and quietly crept out of her room to search, switching on the hall lights.

Ayaka wasn't in her room. _Not too unusual_ , Hiyori sighed sadly. _She must be at the hospital late again._

Konoha wasn't either. _He must be with her._ She couldn't help but feel guilty at the resulting smile on her face, even if the dark, mysterious, heroic version of him from the dream hadn't been real.

It was the last bedroom she had to check which she prayed wasn't empty as well. Gripping the doorknob of her nephews' borrowed bedroom tenaciously, Hiyori pushed it open and hoped with everything inside her that she would see his rising, _breathing_ form under the covers.

To her most ultimate dismay, she found herself staring at tossed over sheets and an empty spot right in the middle of the bed just as she had dreaded. Turning on her heel quickly, panic rose in her chest as she dashed for the stairs to the lower floor.

 _Maybe he had a nightmare too and he just went down for a glass of milk or something?_ Her brain tried to rationalize her fear with other possibilities yet it did absolutely nothing to slow her whirlwind steps down the stairs.

Something did, however, something that didn't just slow her down but caused her feet to halt in their tracks just before she reached the living room floor.

With dilated eyes, Hiyori stared down the wide open front door with a terrible understanding. The bone-chilling air blew into her face from the light snowfall just outside of the door, freezing the stressful sweat drops falling down her face.

After a few more eternity-filled seconds of silent staring, Hiyori willed her stiff legs to move. The cold wind only whisked around her stronger with every step she took.

Her thoughts sped up their leisure pace and began to run wild. _What was he thinking? Isn't he smarter than this? It's the middle of the night! And it's freezing! Extremely freezing! Where could he have even gone? Sure, we had plans to go to the park like usual but we go in the afternoon! Hibiya-kun wouldn't be this dumb._

 _Right?_

Hiyori felt the questions and confusions festering in her mind muffle themselves out as she reached for her coat on the rack, then her boots, and finally her red scarf.

Slipping her garments on, she steadily stepped forward until she was peering face to face at the calm, yet sinister-looking darkness just on the other side of the door, the icy wind blowing blizzards at her face, and yet not one snowflake flew inside of the house.

With a cold and determined heart, Hiyori ducked head first into the cold, ominous outside world as if the freeze itself was beckoning her to explore it. The door to her forever absent sister's house closed with a foreboding click.

 _What a terrible night it is outside._

* * *

The trek to the nearby park was one Hiyori was pretty familiar with; she and Hibiya had been going to it at least once a day for the past few weeks. It was one of the quieter parts of the city, with more open spaces and fresher air to remind them of their rural home. However, just because the route was well known didn't make it an enjoyable walk, or even the slightest bit comforting. She had only ever walked this way during the day when everything was illuminated and you could actually see the white-gleaming snow around you.

It was a completely different story during the night when you couldn't see anything but darkness, the glowing street lamps helping sure, but they were so far apart from each other that it wasn't long before you left the light and traversed into the shadows once again.

It wasn't the darkness that scared Hiyori though (she had long moved past that childish fear), it was what could be hiding in them, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Thieves, murderers, and worst of them all, kidnappers. Hiyori felt shudders crawl over her skin, and not from the frost whipping around her for once.

Thankfully, however (the most grateful Hiyori had ever been), she didn't see a single mugger, killer, nor any abductors as she switched from the roads to a bridge overlooking the city, it's brighter lights easing her jittery nerves slightly. She could see cars driving around the streets (no vans, thank god) but no other people walking about, despite it being a city full of humans.

 _Hn._

 _Were those traffic lights and stop signs always there? And those telephone poles too_ , she glimpsed at up at them, all stacked together in an awkward, unfamiliar design. Bathed in the mellow light from the lamps and the blinking lights from the buildings, they really did look ominous. She whipped her head behind her and almost skidded to a stop at the sound of a crow's cry, it's shadowy form wavering through the snow on top of one of the bright red stop signs.

Turning back uneasily, Hiyori decided to pick up her pace and get to the park sooner, her forehead furrowing as she jogged carefully down steps of the snowy bridge.

Why did everything... feel so weird? The suffocating, abnormal windchill, the hazy silence all around, the flickering darkness...

It was almost as if her surroundings weren't even real, that the structures around her blurred away the moment she walked past, that her imprints on the snow vanished even before the snow could logically fill them back up.

Feeling more and more unsteady Hiyori's legs almost slipped on an odd-placed patch of ice. After composing herself again, she bit her tongue in hopes of forcing her apprehension to bite itself away. She had to find Hibiya, nothing else mattered enough to think about right now. With a steeled resolve Hiyori pushed forward, the gates to the park just coming into view.

"Hibiya-kun?" She called the instant she reached the gates, the street lights were even fewer here so she had to really strain her eyes while scanning the silhouetted structures of the playground they usually went to. " _Hibiya-kun!_ "

"Asahina?" Hearing a faint call coming from the playground slide, Hiyori didn't need to hear it twice to start sprinting over.

Coming closer she could definitely confirm that the small silhouette of a boy on top of the slide was indeed Hibiya. A thousand sighs flooded out of her chest as she climbed on top with him. "I, I finally found you..." She breathed in brokenly, wiping away the snow before she sat down.

"I can see that," Hibiya deadpanned like normal. "The question is; why did you follow me out here in the first place?"

"Because-" it rumbled from the back of her throat "-because you're an idiot! You're usually not, so why did you come out here when it's so late?!" Tears of worry that she had forced herself not to shed were beginning to prick at her eyes as she smacked him on the shoulder slightly, partial because _how dare he make her so scared_ , and the other just to make sure he was actually there.

Hibiya scooted in closer, enough that she could see his face a bit clearer. He wore an apologetic smile that looked quite unnatural on his face. "Sorry about that Asahina, I really am. It's just, I woke up early and then I found this little guy in my room." He moved his hands away a little bit to reveal a small mound of shiny black fur.

"Meow," it purred, blinking its golden-orbed eyes. Hiyori blinked back, mesmerized by the red pupils hidden inside.

"A cat? Ayaka-nee doesn't have one; how did it even get inside?"

"Beats me. I just followed it when it ran back outside." Hibiya stroked the cat's ears rather affectionately, the affection level he only saved for Konoha. "It led me here of all places. Weird. Anyway, you like cats don't you?"

"Of course!" She smiled for the first time that night. "They're my favorite animals after all. Come here kitty-kitty." She outstretched a hand to pet it.

Lazily staring at the inviting hand, the cat turned away from it and promptly sprung out of Hibiya's hands. "Woah!" They both exclaimed as the cat bounded off of the slide and into the street.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back for you," Hibiya was suddenly saying and sliding down as well before Hiyori could get two words in. Trepidation building back up she slid down herself, realizing that she couldn't see him anymore.

"Wait!" Hiyori shouted into the darkness before plunging into it. It was really starting to blizzard. "Hibiya-kun it's too dark! It's dangerous too! Where are you?"

No matter where she looked all she saw was black, the snow obscuring her vision even more until she was nearly blinded by the frost pummelling her eyes. Calling his name a few more times, Hiyori was about to surge forward in hopes of just bumping into him by chance until a bright, blinding white light sparked from the right side of the road.

Was that, a truck? And what was that shadow in front of it? She peered into the hot, glaring beacons further. Ever so slowly, her eyes widened until they could widen no more.

 _Hibiya..._

"HIBIYA GET OUT OF THERE!" The scream ripped through her throat, arms flying out to pull him away from the illuminated metal demon speeding right towards him.

Frankly, it was silly to think that she would have gotten there in time. Stupid as well. Yet she tried to run, tried to get to him, only to slip on the icy pavement and fall on her knees with a painful skid, painful enough scrape off skin. Not that Hiyori noticed, her eyes glued to what was happening in front of her.

There truly was nothing she could do but watch as the nightmarish scene played out. Watch as the truck came closer, lighting up Hibiya's still, non-moving form more and more the closer it got.

Was it just her imagination, or did the glowing form of her best friend turn around to face her just now?

Was that his mouth moving to form words she wasn't able to hear?

Was that him smiling as if he would never be able to smile at her again?

Whether she had seen it or not didn't matter, none of it did really. Because right afterward the truck crashed into him, tossing him to the side like a pathetic little doll. Like that one time the Hibiya doll she actually did have at home had gotten a tear and it's fluffy insides had come spilling out. Took a day for her to fix it.

Except, of course, this Hibiya wasn't a doll that could be fixed with a simple thread and needle. This Hibiya was real. This was all real. Hiyori knew; she had heard it all: the smash of his skull, the ripping of his flesh, the thud of his body hitting the road and breaking into bits. The truck didn't even stop, whatever driver inside uncaring of the young boy they hadn't seen in time.

Willing legs that felt like jelly to support her weight again, Hiyori walked forward not caring if another truck came along. Crouching down in the snow, she felt around for his body. Only when her frostbitten hands brushed warm, wet, limp skin did she let her breathing return. It wasn't long before her chest was churning out dry sobs, her tears freezing down her cheeks as she cradled his lifeless body, getting blood all over her coat for sure.

Why had this happened... she didn't want this to happen...oh _god why did this happen?!_

 _Just like my nightmare, or an even scarier one..._

Pinching herself a thousand times, she was undoubtedly awake. Tears gushing out faster, her voice cracked out of her chest until it became a full-blown wail.

From the corners of her water filled eyes, she saw the cat's reddish golden eyes staring at them blankly from the darkness.

 _It's mocking us,_ she knew as the snow, hail, and wind blasted around them in a circle, trapping them both in the dark, everlasting winter.

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

Hiyori blinked open bloodshot eyes, skin swimming with cold sweat, and kicked herself fully awake and sat straight up.

 _W-was that was part of the nightmare too...?_

She stared at her clean, non-bloody hands wobbly. Breathing in and out she held her face between her palms and tried to get her shoulders to relax from their strain. It didn't work, and they only coiled tighter.

Pushing her quivering body off of the bed, she walked over to the window to see if it was finally morning, only to find herself staring at the same pitch blackness as the first time.

She cut her eyes to the tick-tocking clock. 12:30. Again.

 _...or maybe, a vision of the future?_

With this new thought in mind, she ran out the door and down the hall. She no longer cared if the first two bedrooms were empty or not and went straight for Hibiya's room. It was exactly like the first time: he was gone.

Hiyori flew down the stairs to get her coat and boots and scarf on.

She knew where he was already, where she'd be able to see him.

* * *

Not stopping to think about her weird surroundings (or even what the hell was actually going on) this time, Hiyori speed-walked the entire way. Once at the park again (or was it the first time?) she dashed over to the slide and climbed it instantly. Hibiya was indeed there, and his dimly lit face looked at her in surprise.

"Asahina? Is that you?" Hearing his voice ( _he's alive_ ) was heaven, even though it didn't lift any of her main anxiety. She sat down, wiping away the snow more hastily this time.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thought so, only a dummy like you would follow me out here."

" _You're_ the one you came out here in the first place." Any sound of liveliness was lost from her voice, and she didn't have the drive to return it.

She heard him rub the back of his neck. "You got me there, haha."

"Hn."

"Hey, what's wrong? You're usually not this quiet."

"It's nothing, really. I just had a weird dream before now. I think you were there too, and we were in this very park..."

"Oh," Hibiya mumbled, reaching behind him for a second. "I know what will cheer you up, though; I found this cat in my room when I woke up earlier. Take a look!"

Hiyori did look, the cat's golden, devilish red eyes looking back at her all too knowingly. She didn't reach out to pet it this time, instead reaching out to take Hibiya's hand.

"Let's go Hibiya-kun, this playground is boring anyway." She pulled him off of the slide, both watching the cat walk away from them. _Good._ "Uh sure, why not I guess."

They walked to the city, Hiyori pulling him the whole way. The extra lights splashed onto them and allowed the color of their clothes to finally show through. Hiyori felt more and more pleased; she could actually see him now.

This was going smoothly. Even the utter lack of people on the streets no longer fazed Hiyori, she just had to get Hibiya away from there, away from cars and vans and trucks, just away away away.

Looking back at how he was doing, hmm, he looked a bit unsettled. Maybe now would be an okay time to act cheerful again and lighten the mood. Hiyori let go of his hand for just a bit, ready to point out a store they had gone to before.

"Look over there Hibiya-kun! Do you remember when we bought some books from that store with Ayaka-nee?" When she got no response, she looked behind her back, feeling more than a little antsy. "Hibiya- _Hibiya-kun!_ "

He was gone, missing from the space he had been standing right behind her in. How could he have gotten away from her so fast?! Familiar fearfulness seized her heart and she scanned the streets in a frenzy.

 _She couldn't see him, she couldn't see him! **She couldn't**_ \- no wait, he was over on the other street. Beginning to hurry over there, a breath of relief almost escaped her until she saw Hibiya look up, following his gaze.

With unbelieving eyes, she watched in slow motion as several giant steel poles came falling down from the building above, right above of Hibiya. Not falling onto her knees this time, Hiyori yelled with everything she had for her legs to run faster and for him to just _move out of the way **dammit.**_

No luck. She never had any luck. Suddenly there were poles after poles piercing right through his little body, popping out of the other side with blood gushing through every wound and hole drilled into him. It oozed all over the surrounding ground, staining the pristine white snow with red, bright red.

Hiyori actually wished that the city lights weren't so awfully bright so she wouldn't have to see it; she was paralyzed to the point where she couldn't even shut her eyes to the gore.

Once all of the poles had fallen and had ran their way through him, he had been mangled so much that it was hard to imagine that such a crumpled over, bloody, pulsing mess had ever been her beloved Hibiya-kun. Hiyori sank to her knees and gripped her head in her hands painfully. What was the point of even running over to him, it wouldn't change such a horrible reality.

The screams of agony came easier to her than before, after all, he hadn't screamed once either time, so who else would cry in his place?

" **HIBIYA!** " Over and over again she ripped it out, no one hearing her at all. No one knowing what had happened to him. _This is all my fault..._

Sniffling into (and most definitely getting gross snot all over) her hands, she peeked out just a little in a miserable effort to see that just maybe, it hadn't happened. _Please be a lie, please be a lie..._

 _'It's not, this is the truth'_ her eyes confirmed for her. The same tears that had fallen after the truck were pouring down her cheeks now. Hiccuping sobs tumbled in her chest, her eyes focusing themselves and saw that something new had surfaced in her vision.

Zoning her irises just a few steps in front of her, it was the cat she realized. Laying on the ground and licking its paw apathetically, it's monster-like red/gold eyes flashed her a look that seemed to say _'what you see exactly what you're going to get.'_

...Hiyori wished she had something to throw at the cat. Something really hard. Too bad it had already walked away before she had time to form a snowball.

The flurries began falling thicker as her vision hazed over, and her head filled with sadness. _Did I really see Hibiya say something just before he got killed? Did he really smile at me before those poles fell from the sky and stabbed holes in him like fangs? Or was it just me? It was such a dark smile anyway..._

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

Hiyori woke up from her dark sleep with a scream this time.

Once aware of where she was, she wasted absolutely no time at all.

She didn't check the clock, she knew what time it was.

She didn't check any of the rooms, she knew no one was in the house.

Shoving her jacket, boots, almost forgetting her scarf, Hiyori slammed the door behind her shut.

 _Third time's the charm._

* * *

Running as fast as she could with no breaks to her stride at all, she arrived at the park faster than both times before her. Continuing on to the slide immediately, there was no time to climb it. Instead, Hiyori reached up and felt around for Hibiya's hand, and seized it stiffly the moment she found it.

"A-Asahina?!" She heard him gasp. "What are you doing here-"

"We're going back to the house," she cut him off rather effectively. " _Now._ "

"What? H-hey, wait! Asahina!" Hibiya yelped as he was all but yanked down the slide by her. "Don't you want to see this cute-"

"No, I _hate_ cats," Hiyori affirmed sternly and tugged him along as she started running back the way she came. Fortunately, he only complained and resisted her small, yet fiercely squeezing hand for a few minutes, and soon was running across the roads and against the haunting snow in time with her.

Hope started to arise in Hiyori's heart, _we're going to make it_ , as she saw the bridge over the city appear into view. Panting breaths forming into little clouds in front of her mouth, Hiyori ran even faster. "Come on, we'll be there soon Hibiya-kun! Just a little bit more-!"

Hearing Hibiya's grunting response, they climbed the stairs leading up to the bridge as if their lives depended on it. (Hibiya's did at least.)

Making to the top of the stairs and onto the bridge, Hiyori wanted to jump in triumph. Just a few more roads to take and they'd be safe. She would win against this dream. Hibiya would live.

Until...

"No.. h- _how._.." Hiyori breathed as her eyes almost busted themselves out of their sockets in shock. Right there under a lamppost on the bridge was the cat, drilling it's shiny, evil stare right into her hopeless black eyes.

 _No no no no no NO._

In that single second of horror, Hiyori's grip on Hibiya's hand eased up just a bit, and suddenly she wasn't holding his hand anymore. Swinging her petrified gaze behind her, Hiyori was frozen as she watched her still-running friend fail to control his momentum, slip on sloshed snow and fall down the other side of the bridge.

Just as he plummeted into the dark depths bellow, Hibiya turned around for a split-second. Hiyori knew for sure now, as she had known the past two times; Hibiya really had been saying something to her just before he died. And just like that, he was gone again.

Staring blankly in front of her, Hiyori didn't walk over to the other side of the bridge to scream her anguish over the railings that were much too short. She didn't crumble into herself and weep for the cruel world to bring him back. What was the point? She wouldn't be able to see him down there, and he would be coming back soon anyway.

Rather, she turned away from where Hibiya had fallen and back to the where the cat was idly sitting. It was still there, so she thanked the terrible, painful, small world for at least allowing her one pleasure in a sea of sorrow.

Walking up to the cute little feline calmly, Hiyori smiled down at it sweetly as she kicked the stupid creature as hard as she could.

She didn't get to see if her foot actually connected with its useless face, if she had hurt it or maybe even sent it flying over the edge like how Hibiya had fallen (oh wouldn't that be nice.)

The cold had already swirled her back to sleep.

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tock._

Heavily lidded eyes opened once again, and quickly shut themselves back up. There was no need to rush, so why not get a little extra rest?

After a while, the girl did indeed get up and proceed to get dressed. After trying on some of her niece's pretty purple dresses, she settled with her own pink dress over a black top. Might as well look her best for tonight.

Passing by her sister's room she greeted a happy "Hello Ayaka-nee!" and even a begrudging "Hey there Konoha," to the other room. Even if they were never there, it felt nice to say something to them. She simply walked past the last room without saying anything. She'd talk to him later anyway; he never left the playground before she came.

"Thanks for the food!" She unclasped her hands and dug into her cereal bowl and orange juice. It definitely wasn't time for breakfast, but it was always nice to have a midnight snack every now and then even if she never really felt hungry anymore. She had almost forgotten what food tasted like, would anyone believe?

Finishing her meal, she decided to walk around the entire house just for the fun of it. It was amazing really, no matter what mess she made and no matter what expensive vase she broke, it was all fixed and back in their places the next time she woke up. She didn't have to care about cleaning at all in this world! Perhaps it would be one of the only things she'd miss.

 _Enough stalling,_ her sense of self whispered in her ear. _It's t_ _ime to go._ She rightly agreed and wrapped up her little impromptu tour. Bundling on her jacket, boots, and finally her bright red scarf, Hiyori took one last look at the house.

"It's been really fun. Thanks for everything sister, I love you," Hiyori whispered one last time, hoping that her words would somehow be heard when Ayaka finally did return to her house. Hiyori wouldn't be there to know. "Tell okaa-sama, otou-sama, and your kids that I love them too."

With nothing more to say, she stepped out and closed the front door. The windy snow danced around her more benevolently, playing with her scarf instead of whipping it back at her face like a weapon. It was almost as if it _knew_.

Hiyori, a young girl who maybe wasn't so ordinary anymore, smirked. Almost as if to say 's _o be it'_ to the cold itself.

She began skipping to the park at a leisurely pace.

' _I'm going to end this story once and for all right now, and you can't stop me.'_

* * *

Sitting peacefully on top of the slide with crisscrossed legs, Hiyori smiled brightly during her conversation with Hibiya, who was stroking the blasted parasitic cat like always. She smiled anyway; it would do no good to be grumpy, especially now. She wanted him to know that everything was alright. Everything _would_ be alright.

So she kept on laughing good-hearted laughs at the same jokes and stories she had been hearing for the past ten years. She never grew tired of them ever, even if she could predict them paragraphs before Hibiya said them. As long as she got to hear his voice, got to see him no matter what, it was fine by her. It was all she wanted, all she hoped for _._

And on this specific night, she treasured every little word more than she ever had in any previous dream. She would need them to act as remembrances and strength for later. It was easier now, Hibiya had only gotten kinder and more affectionate as the dreams piled on.

...Hiyori wondered if he knew what had been happening all along.

"Boy, it really is cold isn't it?" Hibiya blew hot air onto his hands and folded into his jacket more. "Y'know I don't hate winter or anything, but I don't really like it either."

Hiyori's serene smile erred just a little. ""Same here. But I actually do hate winter. More than anything, I hate it."

"Huh?"

"Hehe, nothing!" she said, turning her upbeat energy back on full force.

Suddenly the little black cat began to stir in Hibiya's hands, seemingly having been bored to death from their pleasant chatter. As it jumped down from the slide and into the black nothingness, Hiyori felt a wave of severity wash over her. _Right on schedule._

"Hey, little guy, where are you going?" Hibiya stood up and shouted after it. "Don't worry, I'll go and bring it back. Wait here Asahina!" Jumping off of the slide, he raced out into the street for the umpteenth time. _The last time._

Hiyori didn't call after him to forget about it and come back like she had in her earlier dreams. Instead, she hugged her knees and sank her head down low in preparation for what she was about to do next.

Her voice was barely a whisper, "No, _I'll_ go bring it back Hibiya," before she shot off of the slide and ran after him.

Fuelling as much power into her legs as she bolted through the snow, Hiyori would not fail. It had taken months worth of going through Hibiya's death via truck to prepare for this moment. She had accounted for everything: how many steps to take, how fast to run, where exactly his hand would be for her to grab.

...if this didn't work, she'd just stop trying and sleep forever in that miserable room. But she wouldn't stop trying because this plan would not fail.

Like clockwork, the headlights of the truck flickered into life from the darkness just when she knew they would. Her right hand itched, counting down the seconds before it would spring out and grab him.

 _This would be much easier if I could see him clearly._ Hiyori allowed herself only a few spare thoughts. _[I wish I could see through anything...]_

There wasn't any more time for wishes, she had wasted too many nights wishing for the impossible already. Now was the time to make them come true. The clock counting down in her mind let out its final _tock_.

Hiyori was ready. Stamping her foot on the ground and stopping her run, her hand flung out, almost on its own accord, and grabbed at the correct space in front of it. Her calculation had been right, and she clamped down on Hibiya's hand with burning will. Using absolutely, positively every piece of strength her young body possessed, Hiyori yanked him back from the oncoming danger and flung him backward the way they had come from.

With a joy she hadn't truly felt in years, Hiyori eyes teared up with bliss as she watched her dearest friend fly backward and land on to the snow-covered roadside with a _thud._

As Hibiya's own eyes realized what had happened and began tearing with sadness, his hand stretching out in the useless hope of meeting hers, Hiyori smiled despite it. Despite the truck being seconds away from smashing into her. Despite it all.

 _Heh. I'm sorry. Thanks for everything Hibiya. Don't forget me, don't forget what happened. See you. I really loved you._

Hiyori left the words unsaid, knowing from experience that he wouldn't be able to hear them. Although she did indeed have something she wanted to say aloud...

Looking away from Hibiya, where was it? That- ah there it was, that damn cat, off to the side under another streetlight looking strangely interested in what was going on for the first time in forever. Perfect.

"Serves you right!"

The stopped clock in her head smashed away completely.

Hiyori welcomed the collision.

* * *

 _Tick._

 _Tock..._

Hibiya woke up with a frown on his face. He wondered if there had ever been a time when he hadn't, and had woken up with a smile instead.

He glanced at his phone, although he knew there was no other time that it could be.

Looks like it had just turned 12:30. The same night had repeated itself once again. What a surprise.

It wasn't surprising either when he realized that a cat had cradled up in his arms while he had been sleeping, the same little annoying cat as always. Nonetheless, he petted it, only a few tears spilling over from his eyes.

"Guess I failed this time too, huh," he muttered. The cat only purred back and looked at him with its strange sad eyes.

 _Better get up soon_ , he knew, _and go out before she wakes up._

Hiyori always died more gruesomely if they stayed together in the house.

A few more droplets escaped from his tear ducts.

He wondered if any of this would ever truly end.

"..."

 _Surely, we'll escape from this nightmare sometime soon?_

 _Won't we?_


	10. Freeze Haze Daze

(Yes, we will.)

* * *

Dead cicadas sleeping underfoot, the few fleeting seconds between the rewinding nights crept by once again.

 _Tick tock,_ did the neverending world resound with for miles by empty miles. The endlessly broken down clocks hadn't repaired themselves for the next show just yet.

Amongst the fading clicking and clacking notes the traveling wind had also quieted down enough to let bits of conversation be whispered outside of consciousness.

"Hey, Hibiya-kun?"

Swathed in a non-changing time, all and every light dwindled down to nothing in the coldness, stillness, all waiting for the air to swirl back to normal and start again.

"Hn?"

Three pale figures were all that could be seen to those who were looking, if any apathetic-minded entity was looking down at them from above at all. And if that were so, it mattered not to them, as they were alone through and through.

"If you could go home right, now what would you do?"

The two taller shadows crunched through the re-falling snow laid on the ice-covered ground; the smaller one between them was too short to even come up to their knees, soundlessly pawing on top, idly.

"I'd go straight to my bed and sleep of course."

Only one of them was leaving tracks behind.

"Hehe, yeah me too. But first I would hug my parents. We've been here so long that I've actually sort of forgotten what they looked like, you know?"

The boy glanced at the girl, straining his eyes to memorize her face as the darkness was determined to block her out of sight and mind. It was getting harder every time they walked down this way.

"I know."

Although it was quite hard to see they knew that the cat had suddenly spurned up its speed, feeling the snow that it had maliciously kicked right into their faces.

'Hurry up brats,' it seemed to imply very clearly.

The boy felt the urge to slow down, the girl doing the same, but it was all they could do. The haze forbade them to ever stop walking until they reached their destination.

"...if we weren't here, what would you do with the rest of your life?"

The blackness surrounding them was growing thicker; the subzero temperature more suffocating with every step, no longer strained and resistant. They had learned that there was no point of trying to escape a long time ago.

"I'm not sure, I haven't lived it yet. Maybe stay in the city? I've seen how cool it can be now, thanks to you Asahina."

Cold-rooted emptiness coming from everywhere at once gravitated towards his precious companion. Hands clumped into fists; a voice barely above a bitter mumble.

"No."

Not-so-suddenly, their quiet journey's end came finally came into sight, apparating from a foggy, unclear outline in the distance.

"Thanks to me we're stuck here forever now."

A door.

"It's because of me that we can never see our families ever again."

The doorway that always lead to their next death, whichever one of them it would be. Coated with the twirls of beckoning frost and the scent of rotting blood, it stood alone and distinct against a hollow void.

"Why we can never see light ever again."

The one that looked identical to the one after it. And the one after. And the one after that. Always, always.

"Why we have to keep on dying..."

The spell they were under remained eternal, absolute, ensnaring. The door was staring at them head on now, a giant in size and a midget in kindness. The cat stood right in front of it, patiently waiting for them. It knew everything with calm solemness. Sneered in the face of their helplessness.

"...between the choice to go home again..."

Both of them were truly trapped, locked away in an everlasting cycle; already the chilling air was beginning to whirl at their minds and make them forget the words they had shared as the emptied out, broken girl grazed the knob.

"...I don't think I'd like the city that much anymore."

Hibiya's insides felt emptier and more meaningless than usual, he may as well have been see-through. Vision only lightly skimming over the events before him, his hands felt limp like that of a puppet as he watched Hiyori grab the knob fully-handed, numbing both of their souls to one more end, yet definitely not the last.

"...I'm..."

Suddenly, just as her hand on the knob began it's slow, agonizing turn, something seemed to seize the cat. It's dull, vindictive golden and red eyes twitched, only to be taken over completely by the red, burning, blazing, bright. Sharp as a snap, the small creature surged passed them and out into the dark, winding space they had just left behind without a second's warning.

"...so..."

Hiyori didn't notice it at all: her eyes had already been lost within her long ago. Her hand kept turning.

"...sorry..."

Hibiya, however, hadn't been fully frozen just yet and turned his head lethargically towards whatever it was that had captured the cat's attention so. Steadily and picking up speed along with the sudden faster-falling snowflakes, Hibiya blinked in surprise at the sight before him, blinking back the rest of his emotions as well.

"...Asahina."

Right behind him, shimmering like a fragile projection was another door. It was almost glowing; illuminating the rifts and crevices around it like a beacon. The innumerable snow from above rumbled and tumbled down as if the sky was trying to cover up this new discovery.

"Asahina!"

Had it always been there? Hibiya couldn't remember and didn't know why, but the aura that wafted from it seemed familiar. Soothing. Alive.

"..."

It seemed so angelic, so needed, so safe. A franticness not like any other was pouring into him from an invisible cup. He had to go to it, she had to go to it, they both had to go to it!

"Hiyori!"

With the cry of a simple, nearly forgotten name, a tiny bit of her seemed to have awoken from its cold slumber.

"Hn?"

She stopped her twisting hand mid-way.

"...why don't we go through that door instead?"

Bringing her deadened eyes away from the door in front and to the one that lay behind. It was lit up strongly now and shined a reflection in her glassy vision.

"Huh... was that always there? I don't remember it at all."

A comforting tune hummed from whatever was on the other side of the door, whistling through the long-overdue winter air. Warmth itself seemed to be radiating out from the cracks and slits at its sides. _Light..._

"Does it matter? Let's go through it; do something different this time."

Hibiya took an experimental step towards the shiny, strange door, just to be sure that he could and the haze wouldn't just pull him backward to the one chosen for them without their say. When it didn't and he stayed right where he was, the boy felt a new sort of triumph; the old, foreboding one seemed so much farther away now.

"Come on! It'll be fun. What do we have to lose anymore?"

Tentatively, Hiyori dropped her hand from the ancient, wizen doorknob and way, echoing his steps toward the new, unused one. The faint startings of a long-lost excited smile ghosted her lips.

"Alright."

Holding out his hand to meet hers, it was grabbed quickly and they started their walk in a direction they didn't think was walkable. Memories from way before and feelings of all kind were already beginning to stir and return.

"Ah, it feels so warm around here Hibiya-kun."

Hand in hand toward the unopened frameway, their spirits rose and refilled clearer than ever with every step away from their death-door. Was the new one an exit or an entrance? Either way, it was shining brighter and brighter by the unpassed second.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll finally find the sun on the other side?"

His most treasured, dearest friend squeezed her fingers around his, life breathing back into her more and more. With a gleeful sound, she let go and skipped ahead of him.

"I hope so, I think so! Race you there Hibiya!"

The instinct to say something sarcastic immediately knocked inside him as Hiyori stuck her tongue out, drawing him to follow. _No_ _-kun, huh?_

 _"_ In your dreams Hiyori."

No matter how effortlessly it was to call the remark out, it was alarming how he had almost forgotten the feeling - how long had it been since they had last been together the way they were supposed to be, together as themselves...

"Wait up at least!"

It was best not to think of those times just yet, the times when he had been nothing but selfish, clinging on to an alluring, whitely person who gave him nothing but contempt, ignoring the one who gave him nothing but affection.

 _Ko...Ko, Kono-_

And yet, he couldn't even remember that person's name, and it was the name of that very same person who he had taken for granted that he never wanted to forget. Hibiya began to hike up his pace.

"Meow."

Abrupt and utterly unwanted, the black cat had once again appeared out of nowhere and inconvenienced everyone and everything. It cut in front of him and blocked his path with the full of its body.

"You, _move_."

Shooting a scalding. hostile look down at the despicable little kitty, the young boy attempted to walk past it. Each time, the furball never failed to find ways to slip and slide faster than him and prevent any more steps.

"Fine, have it your way, I'll just _kick_ you out of mine."

Hibiya pulled his leg back, gathering strength inside his boot-covered foot so he could give the hardest punt of his ended life. Preparing impact on three, two, one-!

"..wha..."

His foot stopped mid-swing, it's furious drive to smash the goddamn animal out of sight gone in favor of pure, aghast shock.

"W-w _hat the_ -"

Right before his eyes, the cat had disappeared. Or maybe 'morphed' would be a better term to describe the grisly, appalling scene.

"- _h_ _ell?"_

What had used to be musty black fur stretched back and pulled itself underneath the skin, melting away to revealing white-coloured, smooth-looking, hard plates underneath. The body itself thinned out to the length and shape of a strangling rope. A long forked tongue disgorged out and flickered the air, coming dangerously close to touching him.

"A _snake?_ "

A snake indeed. Smaller than the cat it had previously been, yet Hibiya knew for a fact that it was probably longer than him and Hiyori combined, it spoke without moving it's scale-covered mouth, the words echoing and rocketing in his brain from an unseen abyss within the abyss around them both.

 **[Only one may leave.]**

Hibiya stared down at it in confusion, his mind grappling with the mystic words that had squeezed themselves into his mind, ricocheting around without consent.

"W-what?"

The snake only gazed up at him with an unreadable look before swinging its head behind. Red eyes and a thin, purple tongue wavered and waved toward the glimmering door. Much to Hibiya's horror, it looked less shiny than and pristine than before. Like it was fading.

"What do you mean 'only one'?"

Hiyori was waiting at the foot of it, basking innocently in its dwindling glow.

 _"Hibiya! Where are you? Hurry up, I can't see you!"_

Eons seemed to pass between the bewildered boy and the quiet, listening snake. It looked back up at him with judgment, but also with a sad sort of mercy.

 **[Only one.]**

Puzzled beyond belief, Hibiya kept switching his gaze between the serpentine creature, the distressed girl calling out into the dark for him, the tall, wobbling door, until-

" _Ah."_

-all was understood.

"I see."

The snake sucked in the quivering tongue back into its mouth, satisfied that the boy grasped the message at last. Only then did it slither to the side and out of Hibiya's way, nodding its flat head elegantly as if to show the respect one would show to the deceased.

"Thank you."

Another regal bow and more indiscernible blinking from the white serpent.

 **[I'm sorry.]**

With that, it crawled away past him and through the spiked snow, toward the door, slipping underneath the doorframe, out into the world, beyond the beyond.

 _Don't be._

Thoughts came and fleeted away just as quickly through the youth's mind.

 _This is an easier choice than many others._

Another call echoed back to him, louder than her call before. It was hard to tell if it was because Hiyori was getting impatient and raising her voice or because all other noise had just then suddenly died down. As if even the world itself wanted to hear what was soon to be.

"HIBIYA! Come on! You're the one who showed me this door in the first place!"

Taking only one single moment to gulp down any hesitance and fear, the young boy's feet started out with small steps, then bigger ones, then jogging ones, and finally sprinting ones. He made sure each step was stronger than the last, lest he break and fall down into a complete mess.

"I'm here Hiyori, no need to worry."

Smiling and clasping both of his hands once he got to her, huffing and puffing out his lungs, the young girl only laughed.

"I didn't, don't _you_ worry. Oh, did you see? I think I saw a snake or something zoom under the doorway a few seconds ago. Did you see it from where you were?"

Everything about her had been restored: her optimism, her cheer, her hope; all of it back to the brim just like that, and all from spending a small amount of time next to the door and its saving, welcoming existence.

"No, sorry, I didn't."

A lie, but words nonetheless. Floating sounds that were gone in an instant.

 _Just a few more things to say, a few more seconds, just a bit more time._

While the shuddering dimension still allowed him to.

"Ahh, maybe I imagined it. Well, it's no matter anyway. Let's go through this door now."

In one swift motion, the girl opened the door fully. Both companions raised their arms up to shield themselves from the blinding flash that popped right out.

"Wow."

Freezing and red-tipped, the universe seemed to have stopped on its incessant head. Amazingly, nothing but pure light sprang from the other side, stopping them from getting a good, clear view to what lay through it.

"Haha, I know: wow!"

The brilliance leaked in and blossomed everywhere; blaring itself into the vast, empty world's folds and pockets, washing away the cold and painting over the night. The haze screamed through its silence, demanding the door be closed and order be restored like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Come on then, let's go Hibiya."

As Hiyori began to move towards the door whilst tugging him along, Hibiya breathed a gulp of dry air and took his decision in. An elbow was grabbed softly to halt her.

"Why don't you go through it first?"

She looked back in puzzlement. As if on que, the snow slowed and the wind withered.

"Eh? Why Hibiya? Can't the both of us just go together?"

The atmosphere spiraled and shrunk until it concealed only them, two dead children and a portal that could only open once to only one.

"We wouldn't fit through; the door looks pretty thin, doesn't it?"

Turning her skeptical expression from him to the doorframe, Hiyori tilted her head in order to inspect it's so called slimness. It gave him the opportunity he had been seeking, yet wished with every bit inside him that he didn't have to.

"Hn, I guess so. Why me, though; why don't _you_ go first and then _I'll_ follow?"

He could only smile as his dearly-loved, ridiculous, beautiful friend still searched the flare with her eyes and argued with him. He tried to burn her image into his eyelids.

"Hehe sorry, but _you_ have to be the one to go first."

While Hiyori was still mesmerized by the living luminescence, Hibiya put his lonely plan in action. _One last thing to say._

"Why?"

He walked up behind her, completely tranquil. _One last goodbye._

"Because your smile doesn't belong here in the dark-"

Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders. _One last push._

"-it belongs in the light."

As a horrified realization began to spark in her expression and the makings of a protest began, the boy behind her gave a single, tender shove following his parting whisper, resulting in neither of them getting to finish. With that, all of Asahina Hiyori's being and all of her tears and the full length of her characteristic red scarf were thrust into the shining morning. A silhouette of her reaching out to pull him with her was immediately absorbed into the sun before her desperate hand could even brush against his jacket.

 _" **H-** **Hibiya!**_ "

With that final pleading scream, the door vanished completely; swallowed up by the inky-black fangs of the omniscient, defeated haze in a bright, bluish whirl.

Hibiya had no words to say as the ground shook and then stilled, the air trembled and then steadied, the lights went haywire and then settled back into dimness.

He had no words either when he turned to find that the original door was gone as well, disappeared to seem like it had never been there at all.

No cats in sight. No snakes for that matter either. The clocks had all fallen away.

There was nothing, absolutely nothing even as the dark matter in the air began to take concrete form, reshaping themselves as buildings and traffic lights and bridges and poles and slides in the faraway distance. The very same worn-out environment they had been imprisoned in for years. The place he was now imprisoned in forevermore.

Only now, the endless rounds of the same night seemed to have finally ended, replaced by a single constant state of reality.

 _His_ reality. For now and for worse.

Stiffly and tired, hands raised up to cover eyes. Knees sank down onto mushy, sludge-like snow.

 _So this is what 'lonely' feels like_.

What an empty, awful feeling. So much more unbearable than simply dying for real and disappearing without a sound like he had expected to happen to him once Hiyori escaped.

 _Hiyori... I'm sorry._

 _Father._

 _Mother.._

 _Anyone..._

 _Sorry, sorry, sorry, but looks like I won't be seeing you for a while huh?_

Memories kept rising in and out of him, each more painful than the last. A family he wished he could've gotten along with better, people he might have been able to call friends if he hadn't been too stuck up to acknowledge them, a locked in past and a canceled out future.

It was all folded in his mind and completely gone at the same time.

And yet...

 _" I think it's cute. And besides..."_

Gasping and remembering only then, a hand flew to his pocket. Feeling around for the desperately desired object, he brought it up to his face the moment his digits grazed the smooth plastic. His shaking, swelling eyes drank in every inch of it longingly.

 _"I didn't buy it for myself."_

A small, ridiculously silly-looking, dinosaur shaped keychain.

 _"You need something to help you remember the city since you hardly bought anything for yourself."_

Splish-splash went the few, tiny yet sure to grow droplets that fell from his leaking eyes and onto the dinosaur's goofily grinning face as he laughed, half in despair and half in ease.

"Dumb Hiyori..."

Recallings of an equally goofy girl who had finally broken free into the world she belonged to came flooding back to reside in his heart-

"...thanks."

-as did the knowledge that she would be fine. She had a sister along with nieces and nephews waiting for her in the real world after all. Her future would be as bright as she was, now that she _had_ one again.

"I'll remember - "

A muttering not meant only for himself, but also to his surroundings and everywhere they reached out to. Was it just him and his bliss-filling brain or was the sky brightening?

" - and I won't forget."

Pressing the trinket to his chest wistfully and standing up tall, Hibiya wiped away any leftover water from his drying eyes with his other hand. It didn't occur to him until just then that they hadn't been making frozen patterns over his cheeks like usual, and instead slid straight down like tears were meant to.

The ice underneath him was thawing as well; a serene, peaceful reflection staring back at him from the clear puddles.

It was almost as if the warm daybreak was finally coming back to this place.

Maybe it would turn out to be a normal winter day after all.

Sentimental thoughts wrapped fondly around his soul, the boy named Amamiya Hibiya who was now lost forever and for good walked out into the newly rising dawn.

Alone, but content.

 _Please live on for the both of us._

 _I'll keep you with me, inside here, until the end of time._

* * *

(Yes, we did.)

* * *

 **Huh, this was a different style than I usually write in. Hope it serves well anyway.**

 **That's a wrap on Touketsu Daze~ A thousand thank you's to everyone who stuck with this story and I hope you'll stay for all the others! As always, reviews are looked forward to and appreciated no matter their length or content.**

 **Guess I've got a vacant spot in my 3-fics-at-a-time regime now. Instead of a poll, this time, I think I'll take in suggestions instead. So feel free to write in any song reversals you'd hope to see next in the review section of this finished fic, or on any of the other ones I have. Or send me a pm on here or messenge my Tumblr (you can find it on my fanfic profile.) I'll take them all into consideration when choosing.**

 **See you soon.**

 ***I think I'll let the current cover picture stay as it is. Not like Hibiya's getting out of this fic and to elsewhere anytime soon ")**


End file.
